


more than a band

by dunkshots



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, it's rated t for cursing but that's really it, my longest yeah boi ever, the band au chatfic that absolutely nobody asked for, they argue a lot i'm js, they're in high school also, unrequited love?? i'm sorry, will i ever finish this???? maybe, you know instead of the classic aged up characters this is the classic aged down characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkshots/pseuds/dunkshots
Summary: yebin: guys we should start a band





	1. the first

**Author's Note:**

> the pristin band au that i tried to write in the traditional way but gave up after 2k words because it was awful and i can't write. and this is much easier.
> 
> i like to think i'm a funny person. i mean i make myself laugh. so hopefully this'll make you laugh too. i seriously hope so otherwise it'll be embarrassing. my entire life is texting though so at least it'll be kinda relatable maybe idk.
> 
> i also tend to ramble and that's why nobody likes talking to me.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy it lol

[ **3:04pm** ]

nayoung added minkyung, kyungwon, eunwoo, yebin, jieqiong, yewon, sungyeon, siyeon, and kyla to the chat.

yebin named the chat "pledis girlzzzz".

siyeon: why are we pledis girlz  
siyeon: with a z

yebin: because swag  
yebin: that's why

minkyung: that's fucking stupid

kyla: wow !

nayoung: i didn't realize i raised a bunch of sinners who curse when there are minors present

yebin changed minkyung's nickname to "hater".

hater: wow i feel attacked from all sides

kyungwon: how many sides do you have

hater: lots

yewon: why are we pledis girlz??

yebin: swag  
yebin: and because we go to pledis high and i just ??? it fits so well ??? like we're the best ?? we're pledis girlz ??? ya know ??

sungyeon: i guess i don't

kyungwon: are all of those ??? questions ???

yebin: stop ??? attacking ??? me ???

nayoung: shut ??? up ???

eunwoo: mOM ATTACKED YOU

yebin: MOM  
yebin: wait  
yebin: eunwoo were you just lurking here

eunwoo: ...yeh

eunwoo changed nayoung's nickname to "mom".

hater: i can't wait to literally expose all of you

siyeon: literally  
siyeon: expose all of us

hater: i'm starting with you siyeon  
hater: watch your back kid

mom: nobody is getting exposed

yewon: why can't we all be happy

kyla: up arrow

kyungwon: UP ARROW  
kyungwon: but preach sister  
kyungwon: happiness is beautiful

hater: if yewon says we should all be happy then we should all!! be!! happy!!

yewon: :^)

sungyeon: let's spread positivity guys!

siyeon: you're literally the most negative person i know

sungyeon: okay but i didn't ask

siyeon: okay but i said something anyway

yebin: okay but shut up

kyla: all you guys do is fight it's wild  
kyla: wild

hater: i don't think i say this enough but i literally hate all of you

yebin: except for me

hater: especially you

eunwoo: i love drama

yebin: gET OUT YOU SNAKE

yebin changed eunwoo's nickname to "snake".

kyungwon: but if we're talking about minkyung's true love  
kyungwon: it's obviously for me

hater: you couldn't be more wrong

kyungwon: wow  
kyungwon: okay

kyungwon changed their nickname to "kang kyungwon hates minkyung".

mom: omg why are you guys so rude to each other

yewon: i think it's just their way of showing love

kyla: i agree yewon  
kyla: wild

siyeon changed kyla's nickname to "wild".

wild: wild

siyeon: okay so like  
siyeon: i don't wanna alarm anyone but  
siyeon: where is jieqiong???

mom: GOOD QUESTION

hater: yebin you and jieqiong are the same age so where is she

yebin: ????? w hat  
yebin: why would i know  
yebin: eunwoo is also our age why don't you ask her

hater: because you're smarter than she is

yebin: whoa!! that's so nice!! thanks!!

snake: it's also not true  
snake: and you copy my homework every single day don't even lie to yourself stupid

yebin: whoa!! that's so mean!! thanks!!

eunwoo: :^]  
eunwoo: but idk where jieqiong is  
eunwoo: she might just be lurking

sungyeon: actually she's at my house

siyeon: and you didn't say anything why???

sungyeon: i live for drama

mom: well that's good at least she isn't dead

sungyeon: she's doing her homework  
sungyeon: like a responsible teenager in high school  
sungyeon: something none of you are

yebin: exCuSe mE  
yebin: i'll have you know  
yebin: i did my homework the second i got home

kang kyungwon hates minkyung: you aren't home yet so idk what you're talking about  
kang kyungwon hates minkyung: where even are you

yebin: i aM ATTACKED

mom: yebin go home

yebin: never  
yebin: i, the leader of the pledis girlz, make my own life decisions

hater: you can't just say you're the leader and think everybody is going to agree with you

yebin: can't i?  
yebin: >:)

siyeon: shut up and go home

wild: ^^

snake: ^^

yebin: i can't believe i'm friends with you terrible people  
yebin: dream crushers

[ **4:06pm** ]

yebin: so you're just going to leave me on read huh  
yebin: finE  
yebin: i never liked you guys anyway

[ **5:34pm** ]

yebin: loneliness is a strange concept  
yebin: i, the leader of pledis girlz, am all alone  
yebin: i hate you all

[ **11:59pm** ]

jieqiong: whoa what did i miss


	2. the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but kyungwon and yebin live together. it isn't that important now but there will be a chapter on it at some point probably

_pledis girlzzzz_

[ **9:22am** ]

yebin: guys we should start a band  
yebin: also stop ignoring me

hater: why are you texting during class kid

yewon: that sounds like fun!!

yebin: don't call me kid i'm only a grade below you  
yebin: YEWON KNOWS WHATS UP

kang kyungwon hates minkyung: why do you suddenly want to start a band

yebin: because we're like the coolest group of friends in school obviously

siyeon: everybody hates us

yebin: whatever  
yebin: so we should start a band  
yebin: because we're loved

sungyeon: everybody hates us

yebin: whatever  
yebin: and most of us play instruments and sing and stuff anyway  
yebin: people will love our band

wild: everybody hates us

snake: so wE MAKE THEM LOVE US  
snake: i'm in

yebin: thank you eunwoo

mom: if you don't stop texting during class i'm going to ground every single one of you

kang kyungwon hates minkyung: you can't ground me i'm an adult

mom: oh really

kang kyungwon hates minkyung: sTO P COM IN G TOWARDS ME EEJFNDKAK

hater: nayoung killed kyungwon

siyeon: good riddance i say

jieqiong: start a band??  
jieqiong: sounds like fun!  
jieqiong: we should do it

sungyeon: but everybody hates us

snake: yeah but we're talented young ladies  
snake: we should showcase our talents

yebin: couldn't have said it better myself  
yebin: come oN gUYS  
yebin: i'll be on drums and i'll knock the house down

jieqiong: i can play guitar!

hater: are you really gonna agree to this jieqiong  
hater: deep sigh  
hater: i can play guitar too

yebin: wOnderful  
yebin: kyungwon can play piano  
yebin: sungyeon you can play guitar and you can sing too

yewon: i can also sing!!

yebin: yEs

wild: i can play bass  
wild: i guess

siyeon: same here  
siyeon: i guess

sungyeon: so did you just force me into this band that you're starting  
sungyeon: fine

kang kyungwon hates minkyung changed their nickname to "i h8 nayoung".

i h8 nayoung: so i want to hurt nayoung  
i h8 nayoung: but i'll join the band  
i h8 nayoung: on keyboard  
i h8 nayoung: i can show off my sexy fingers

hater: wtf

mom: i'm going to remove you from this chat kyungwon

i h8 nayoung: i dARE YOU

mom removed i h8 nayoung from pledis girlzzzz.

mom: i'll join the band :)

yebin: wow cool!!!  
yebin: THATS ALL OF US  
yebin: GUYS WE DID IT

hater: nayoung you made kyungwon cry  
hater: she's getting my new shirt wet with her disgusting tears

mom: i don't feel bad

hater added i h8 nayoung to pledis girlzzzz.

i h8 nayoung: i h8 nayoung

siyeon: if we're a band now  
siyeon: i refuse to call myself a pledis girl

sungyeon: true  
sungyeon: we need a better band name

yebin: but pledis girlz is cool and hip

hater: it is literally not either of those things

wild: minkyung is right

yewon: yeah i mean  
yewon: i think pledis girlz is cute  
yewon: but nobody is gonna like it

wild: yeah  
wild: and everybody already hates us

yebin: FINE  
yebin: WE'LL CHANGE THE NAME

snake: but to what

jieqiong: no idea

siyeon: IDEA  
siyeon: MINKYUNG  
siyeon: favorite fruit plus sexuality go

hater: uh  
hater: okay  
hater: mango lesbian

wild: wild

yebin: wait  
yebin: i didn't know you liked mangos  
yebin: that's nasty we can't be friends anymore

mom: mango lesbian is not a good band name i'm sorry

siyeon: gee  
siyeon: i was being creative  
siyeon: sorry it isn't up to your standards

sungyeon: how about  
sungyeon: seventeen

wild: there are 10 of us

sungyeon: but  
sungyeon: seventeen

wild: but no

hater: by that logic we should be ten

sungyeon: but that doesn't sound as good

snake: I GOT IT  
snake: AFTER SCHOOL  
snake: BOOM

siyeon: where did that come from

snake: because we go to school  
snake: and after school is the time for fun  
snake: BANDS ARE FUN

hater: that's so stupid !

snake: i don't cry all the time

jieqiong: she's crying!!

yewon: how about this cool play on words  
yewon: nu'est

yebin: ??  
yebin: explain

yewon: well like we could just say it means newest  
yewon: and it's spelled cool  
yewon: it'll get people's attention

mom: idk about that yewon

yewon: :^(  
yewon: you're right it isn't that cool

sungyeon: oh my god guys why are we so bad at this

yebin: I GOT IT  
yebin: yebin and the others

hater: i'm literally gonna punch you

siyeon: you aren't even the leader

yebin: :[

jieqiong: now yebin is crying too

mom: why do you guys make everybody cry

hater: but you're the one who made kyungwon cry

mom: you can't prove anything

hater: i literally can ??

mom: we can discuss this later but right now we're in class and i'd rather not get detention

hater: YOU'RE AVOIDING ADMITTING TO YOUR CRIME

mom: turn off your phone

[ **6:27pm** ]

i h8 nayoung: guys check out my pristin new leather jacket  
i h8 nayoung: [image]  
i h8 nayoung: pristine***

yebin: THATS IT

i h8 nayoung: w hat

yebin changed i h8 nayoung's nickname to "genius".

genius: oh wow thanks

yebin: guYS WE SHOULD BE PRISTIN

genius: pristin?

hater: pristin?

mom: pristin?

siyeon: pristin?

sungyeon: pristin?

wild: pristin?

snake: i LOVE IT

yewon: that's so cute!

yebin: isn't it

genius: i don't get it  
genius: you want to name our band after a typo i made  
genius: i'M HONORED  
genius: I THINK WE SHOULD DO THIS GUYS

hater: of course you do

genius: you know honestly i feel like all you do is attack me

hater: you're not wrong  
hater: for once

mom: pristin is cute  
mom: i like it

jieqiong: pristin is pretty cute!

genius: i'm glad you guys like it  
genius: i'm such a genius

sungyeon: what are we gonna tell people when they ask where we got the idea for our band name from  
sungyeon: "our keyboardist was trying to show off her leather jacket but she spelled pristine wrong and our drummer was like 'that's cute and perfect!'"

genius: yeah i guess that's what we tell them

siyeon: pristin is lowkey cute

wild: i have to agree  
wild: it's cute

hater: it is pretty cute  
hater: even if kyungwon accidentally came up with it

genius: that's the nicest thing you've ever indirectly said to me

hater: ily bro

genius: ily2

sungyeon: hey  
sungyeon: as long as i don't have to explain the name to anybody then i think pristin is good

yebin: YAY  
yebin: guys we all agreed on a name

genius: you're welcome ;)

yewon: i'm proud of us

siyeon: me too

wild: it's pretty wild that we succeeded  
wild: wild

sungyeon: maybe people will hate us a little less now

mom: maybe

[ **10:36pm** ]

wild: oh by the way kyungwon i like your leather jacket

mom: go to bed

[ **12:06am** ]

wild named the chat "we are pristin!".

wild: it is done

mom: GO TO BED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna clear something up in case there's any confusion:  
> nayoung, minkyung, and kyungwon are seniors!!  
> eunwoo, yebin, and jieqiong are juniors!!  
> yewon and sungyeon are sophomores!!  
> and siyeon and kyla are freshmen!! yay!!  
> and this is def an american school system because i suck


	3. the third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i'm just gonna upload chapters as i finish them so you might be getting a chapter every single day or you might be getting a chapter every 13 years. we'll see won't we.

_we are pristin!_

[ **2:17pm** ]

snake: guys we should have a sleepover

hater: it's tuesday???

snake: sO???  
snake: if we're going to be a band we need to practice  
snake: so let's have a sleepover and "practice"

mom: it's really hard to believe that you want to practice when you put it in quotes like that you know  
mom: anyway i don't think it's wise

yebin: i agree with eunwoo  
yebin: WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER

genius: mE TOO  
genius: GUYS IT'LL BE FUN

hater: ITS TUESDAY?????

wild: my parents aren't going to let me have a sleepover on a tuesday night

yewon: we should just have a play date!!

siyeon: holy shit

yebin: a pLAY DATE

mom: every time you curse i'm going to remove one year from your life

sungyeon: that's an incredibly creative threat

yebin: A PLAY DATE

genius: yewon, honey, we're in high school now  
genius: we don't have play dates anymore  
genius: WE HAVE RAVES

hater: i don't think you know how much i hate you

mom: kang kyungwon shut up  
mom: do not corrupt the children

wild: what is a rave

hater: a prayer circle

siyeon: WHAT  
siyeon: don't listen to them kyla  
siyeon: that's not what a rave is

yewon: so i think we should just have a play date  
yewon: to practice

jieqiong: i agree with yewon!!

yebin: why do you keep calling it a play date omg  
yebin: we're in high school  
yebin: we don't have play dates

sungyeon: see guys this is why everybody hates us

genius: anyway we should have a "practice" session at my house

yebin: ^^ brilliant idea  
yebin: come over now

genius: yes come over now

hater: SCHOOL ISNT OVER YET YOU IDIOTS

wild: we also don't have our instruments

genius: well fine i guess you can't just come over now  
genius: gosh

mom: there's still one period left in the day guys!  
mom: just keep on keeping on!  
mom: we'll make it!

sungyeon changed mom's nickname to "inspirational mom".

[ **3:15pm** ]

genius: so i'm going home with yebin and we're bringing yewon!!  
genius: everybody else will have to work out a ride or they're walking !!!  
genius: EVIL LAUGHTER

yewon: she actually did just laugh evilly

yebin: it was ugly

inspirational mom: i'll drive sungyeon and jieqiong over

hater: i don't wanna drive any of you  
hater: but since kyla asked nicely i'll drive her

siyeon: i live down the street so i'll just walk

snake: okay but what about me

hater: if you ask nicely i'll give you a ride :)))

snake: i'd rather walk

genius: YOU LIVE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

snake: I SHALL WALK

hater: you do you kid

[ **4:16pm** ]

yebin: eunwoo where are you

snake: walking

genius: it's been an hour  
genius: all the cheetos are gonna be gone

snake: i don't even like cheetos

inspirational mom: where are you

snake: i'm really close okay

hater: hurry up

snake: i'M RUN NIF  
snake: i'm here

sungyeon: good let's practice

[ **7:02pm** ]

yebin: practice was good guys!!  
yebin: thanks for coming!!

hater: yebin all we did was play twinkle twinkle little star for two hours

yebin: uh no we sang the alphabet at least once

siyeon: we didn't actually  
siyeon: we stopped at p  
siyeon: because SOMEONE realized that pristin began with a p  
siyeon: then spent thirty minutes rolling around on the floor

snake: i'm sorry????  
snake: sometimes you just realize things???  
snake: important things???  
snake: and you don't know how to handle them???

sungyeon: it's the letter p

snake: i'm emotional

inspirational mom: guys i think we learned something today  
inspirational mom: we should no longer have spontaneous practices  
inspirational mom: and we should plan

wild: although  
wild: that heavy metal twinkle twinkle little star was pretty nice

jieqiong: the neighbor's called the cops?????

genius: they do that all the time

yebin: ^^

siyeon: ^^

jieqiong: but nayoung is right  
jieqiong: planned practices are a must

yewon: yes!  
yewon: we could create a schedule!!

snake: that sounds like a lot of work

yewon: but it is necessary

yebin: we can discuss this at lunch tomorrow can't we

hater: no  
hater: because we don't all have lunch together

yebin: you're right

genius: WE'LL HAVE A SLEEPOVER THIS WEEKEND

inspirational mom: logical  
inspirational mom: we'll have a sleepover this weekend  
inspirational mom: now do your homework kiddos!

sungyeon: yes ma'am

[ **4:17am** ]

snake: so i have a question  
snake: what exactly is a healthy meme  
snake: like  
snake: can memes even be healthy  
snake: aren't memes just unhealthy by definition  
snake: i have so many questions  
snake: and so little homework done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and if you guys have any suggestions or things you want me to write about: don't be shy and let me know!! because i am not very creative and eventually i will run out of ideas and getting ideas from others is a pretty spectacular thing in my humble opinion.


	4. the fourth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just a nice quick little chapter for mother's day. so guys i hope you spend the day with your mom if you can, and if you can't spend it with me. ily all alright remember that

_we are pristin!_

[ **10:51am** ]

wild: happy mother's day!!

siyeon: yeah happy mother's day nayoung!!

inspirational mom: you guys do know i'm not your actual mother right  
inspirational mom: but thank you  
inspirational mom: i love you guys a lot!!

yebin: nayoung you're the closest thing i have to a loving mother  
yebin: so when i say happy mother's day i mean it for you  
yebin: i love youuuuuu

inspirational mom: i love you too yebin and as your stand in mother i'm here for you  
inspirational mom: REMEMBER THAT

genius: yebin and i are going out for brunch today!  
genius: i recommend you spend the day with your parents but if you can't you're welcome to join us

sungyeon: my mom is actually away on a business trip so i think i'll join!

genius: yay! we'll pick you up later  
genius: the rest of you tell your mom that you love them  
genius: and say that we love them too

hater: yup!!  
hater: also since my family does run a flower shop if you want flowers then come and get some  
hater: you'll get the best friend discount ;))

snake: i might just take you up on that offer

jieqiong: remember to have fun today and only cry if you're crying about happy things  
jieqiong: spend time with your mother if you can and remember that this is a day to love and appreciate her!

yewon: happy mother's day!! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

snake: oh gosh

hater: gOSH

yebin: yewon did you mean to send that????

yewon: oh nO i sent the wrong one  
yewon: now i'm embarrassed  
yewon: (ू•ᴗ•ू❁)  
yewon: i meant to send that one

inspirational mom: i love you so much yewon  
inspirational mom: i hope all of you have great days!  
inspirational mom: i love you all  
inspirational mom: now go and spend time with your mothers and if you can't spend time with friends and just have fun okay

wild: we're so lucky


	5. the fifth

[ **10:59am** ]

eunwoo added sungyeon, siyeon, and kyla to the chat.

eunwoo named the chat "lit lunch 4".

eunwoo: guys  
eunwoo: we are period 4 lunch  
eunwoo: we are the coolest lunch

siyeon: are we?  
siyeon: also  
siyeon: why do we need a group chat  
siyeon: we sit together

sungyeon: word  
sungyeon: i'm literally looking at you right now

eunwoo: okay but like  
eunwoo: what if  
eunwoo: we wanted to talk about things that happen at lunch  
eunwoo: when it isn't lunch  
eunwoo: we can't do that in the main chat  
eunwoo: because they won't understand

siyeon: are you too lazy to explain it then?

eunwoo: YES  
eunwoo: now you get it  
eunwoo: thank you

kyla: personally i think this is kinda stupid  
kyla: why do you look so proud

eunwoo: it's genius actually thank you  
eunwoo: come onnnn why don't you guys like it  
eunwoo: i guarantee every other lunch period has a group chat

sungyeon: i doubt it honestly  
sungyeon: nayoung doesn't like when people are using their phones at the table

eunwoo: WHAT IF  
eunwoo: WE WANTED TO COORDINATE LUNCHES  
eunwoo: OR WE WANTED TO GO OUT FOR LUNCH  
eunwoo: it would be wise to plan it here would it not

siyeon: i guess  
siyeon: sure  
siyeon: okay

kyla: yeah i guess that makes sense

sungyeon: but then do we really need to use it during lunch?  
sungyeon: i have homework to do and food to eat

eunwoo: i think the real question should be why we have lunch before noon  
eunwoo: like  
eunwoo: this is breakfast not lunch

siyeon: if you have such a problem with it why don't you go ask the principal

kyla: start a petition!

eunwoo: brilliant idea kyla!!

sungyeon: no why would you give her ideas  
sungyeon: now she's actually gonna talk to the principal and start a petition  
sungyeon: and we will forever be known as "the friends of the person who ruined 4th period lunch"  
sungyeon: i don't eat breakfast in the morning so i personally think this period works well

eunwoo: sungyeon you should eat breakfast  
eunwoo: it isn't healthy if you don't

siyeon: eunwoo is right  
siyeon: you need to eat breakfast

kyla: it's the most important meal of the day right

eunwoo: ^^ yes

sungyeon: you say this as if it's easy

siyeon: do you just not eat because you don't want to???? or because you can't??? or what??

sungyeon: no time

kyla: she sleeps like a rock  
kyla: do you just not wake up on time

sungyeon: i wake up with enough time but i have to get myself ready and i have to get everybody else in my house ready  
sungyeon: so i have no time to eat  
sungyeon: and i have to run to catch the bus every morning

eunwoo: i wish i could drive  
eunwoo: then i could drive you to school  
eunwoo: and bring you a bagel or something every morning

siyeon: but you can't drive because you failed your driving test :P

eunwoo: SO DID YEBIN IM NOT STUPID

siyeon: why don't you ask kyungwon i'm sure she wouldn't mind  
siyeon: she drives me and yebin

sungyeon: but you guys live so close so it's no problem for her  
sungyeon: i live on the opposite side of town

kyla: minkyung??

sungyeon: she walks to school

kyla: what about nayoung

eunwoo: nayoung gets to school really really early everyday because of student council  
eunwoo: and it sounds like sungyeon wouldn't be able to leave that early because she has a lot to do

sungyeon: yeah ^^

siyeon: jieqiong can drive can't she???

kyla: no she thinks that cars are destroying the world  
kyla: so she bikes to school  
kyla: you guys should get one of those two people bikes!!!

sungyeon: a tandem bicycle???

kyla: yeah!

sungyeon: i don't have the money for that  
sungyeon: also i don't know how to ride a bike

eunwoo: that's a slight problem isn't it

sungyeon: guys don't worry about me  
sungyeon: i eat a lot here  
sungyeon: so it's fine

siyeon: isn't it kinda hard to focus during class though?

sungyeon: no?

eunwoo: HEY  
eunwoo: IM GONNA PASS MY NEXT DRIVING TEST AND IM GONNA DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL EVERY MORNING OKAY  
eunwoo: AND FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY IM GIVING YOU A BUNCH OF BAGELS  
eunwoo: SO YOU CAN EAT ON THE BUS

sungyeon: fine  
sungyeon: but i'll be able to drive soon  
sungyeon: so you won't need to worry for too long

eunwoo: i will always be older than you sungyeon  
eunwoo: and i will always worry about you  
eunwoo: about all of you  
eunwoo: i am a mature almost adult  
eunwoo: so come to me for problems understand?  
eunwoo: nayoung, minkyung, and kyungwon won't be at this school next year  
eunwoo: so i'll be the one to share my wisdom

kyla: i don't wanna think about them leaving  
kyla: there will be a new president of the nature club when kyungwon leaves  
kyla: but nobody can run the club like kyungwon can

siyeon: we've still got time with them!  
siyeon: and they're our friends they won't just leave us and stop talking to us  
siyeon: right??

eunwoo: of course not!!  
eunwoo: they love us they'll never leave us alone!  
eunwoo: please don't worry guys i'm sorry if i caused you to worry

sungyeon: but you're gonna leave soon too eunwoo  
sungyeon: with yebin and jieqiong  
sungyeon: i don't want you to leave

eunwoo: sTop!! don't be sad!! don't think about it!!  
eunwoo: i'm really sorry i didn't mean to get you guys thinking about this  
eunwoo: i'm speaking for all of us oldies when i say that we love you guys so so much and we won't ever stop talking to you  
eunwoo: but leaving is a way of life and it's something that happens  
eunwoo: you have to be able to say goodbye  
eunwoo: you have to be able to accept change  
eunwoo: even if we all were in the same grade, we wouldn't be together all the time  
eunwoo: i think everybody will agree with me but i know that i will try my hardest to keep us friends forever!  
eunwoo: and even if we do grow apart somehow i will never forget you guys  
eunwoo: sometimes i feel like you are more of a family to me than my actual family is  
eunwoo: i love you okay  
eunwoo: now let's stop talking about this  
eunwoo: lunch is almost over and i don't wanna go to my next class crying

kyla: idk what i'd do without you eunwoo

siyeon: sometimes you say some pretty intelligent things you know  
siyeon: and you're right  
siyeon: i love you all so much

sungyeon: you guYS  
sungyeon: you really are the best

eunwoo: i bet you period 5 lunch doesn't talk like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok can i just say ??? black widow dance practice ???? oh my goodness i just fjcjsncksbxjsba i can't take it cjdbxjso


	6. the sixth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to make it gay

[ **11:45am** ]

yebin added minkyung and jieqiong to the chat.

yebin named the chat "the best lunch".

yebin: so eunwoo told me that she created a group chat for period 4 lunch  
yebin: and i have to be better than her obviously  
yebin: so i created this  
yebin: because period 5 is obviously the superior period

minkyung: are you serious  
minkyung: you only created this so you could be better than eunwoo

jieqiong: i don't really see how this makes you better  
jieqiong: i mean  
jieqiong: now there are just two group chats  
jieqiong: that's it  
jieqiong: it's not like one is better than the other

yebin: i'm gonna have to stop you there  
yebin: this makes me better because this is a better group chat  
yebin: we are the dream team  
yebin: the best looking members of our band ya know

minkyung: well  
minkyung: can't disagree with you there

jieqiong: ugh guys really?  
jieqiong: i don't think that just because we're the best looking it makes us the best lunch period  
jieqiong: and i mean nayoung is pretty beautiful  
jieqiong: i'm just saying

yebin: that's pretty gay jieqiong

jieqiong: IM JUST SAYING

minkyung: that's so gay

jieqiong: IM JUST S A Y I N G  
jieqiong: don't even try to deny it ??? okay ???

minkyung: and here i thought that i was the gayest member

jieqiong: all i did was call her pretty????

yebin: yeah  
yebin: pretty BEAUTIFUL

jieqiong: i'm caLLING THE POLICE

minkyung: omg relax it's okay  
minkyung: we're talking about girls we find pretty beautiful  
minkyung: i'll go next

yebin: OO INTERESTING

minkyung: kang kyungwon is pretty damn beautiful

jieqiong: interesting

yebin: kang kyungwon like your best friend kang kyungwon??? kang kyungwon like my housemate kang kyungwon???

minkyung: what other kang kyungwon do you know  
minkyung: yes idiot my best friend kang kyungwon  
minkyung: and you're not telling her because i'll kill you if you do

yebin: okay look honestly all i'd be saying is that you think she's pretty  
yebin: it's not like you have a crush on her or anything  
yebin: or wAit  
yebin: YOU DO

minkyung: I DONT  
minkyung: SHUT UP  
minkyung: she's my best friend???? i love her but not like that

jieqiong: omg you have a crush on kyungwon

minkyung: I DONT  
minkyung: OH MY GOD SHUT UP I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER I HATE HER SHUT UP I HATE YOU  
minkyung: YOU'RE THE WORST

jieqiong: you're blushing  
jieqiong: you have a crush on her  
jieqiong: aw that's so cute

minkyung: SHUT UP  
minkyung: I DONT  
minkyung: ITS YOUR TURN YEBIN

yebin: uhhhhhh pass

minkyung: YOU CANT JUST PASS YEBIN

yebin: i just did?

jieqiong: yebinnnnn  
jieqiong: come onnnnn  
jieqiong: we shared

yebin: but i didn't tell you to

minkyung: yebin i'm embarrassed  
minkyung: i need you to be embarrassed too

yebin: but i'll be really really really embarrassed

minkyung: come onnn  
minkyung: we found out jieqiong has a crush on nayoung and i have a crush on kyungwon  
minkyung: we're revealing things  
minkyung: it won't be thaaaat embarrassing

jieqiong: YOU ADMITTED IT  
jieqiong: YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER

minkyung: UGH  
minkyung: NO

yebin: i think that every single one of our friends is beautiful  
yebin: so so beautiful

minkyung: yebin if you don't share in the next 30 seconds the bell is going to ring and i am going to hate you forever okay

yebin: FINE  
yebin: you're just gonna have to hate me forever

minkyung: oh my goodness

jieqiong: saved by the bell i guess

yebin: <3

minkyung: </3

~*~

To: #1 Pinky  
>jieqiong [ **12:18pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>yes? [ **12:19pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>is it bad that i think minkyung is beautiful? [ **12:20pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>well you said that all of our friends are beautiful [ **12:20pm** ]  
>it's not bad [ **12:20pm** ]  
>it's true [ **12:21pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>no [ **12:21pm** ]  
>i mean [ **12:21pm** ]  
>a different kind of beautiful [ **12:21pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>oh [ **12:22pm** ]  
>you mean like the way i see nayoung beautiful and the way minkyung sees kyungwon beautiful? [ **12:24pm** ]  
>pretty beautiful? [ **12:24pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>yeah [ **12:24pm** ]  
>it's bad isn't it [ **12:25pm** ]  
>it's so bad [ **12:25pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>it isn't bad! [ **12:25pm** ]  
>i'm sorry though [ **12:25pm** ]  
>now i know why you didn't want to say anything [ **12:26pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>yeah well [ **12:27pm** ]  
>i totally saw this coming [ **12:27pm** ]  
>i'm so stupid i really thought that maybe she liked me or something idk [ **12:27pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>you aren't stupid yebin [ **12:28pm** ]  
>you are so not stupid [ **12:28pm** ]  
>you just fell for the wrong person that's all [ **12:28pm** ]  
>and i know how it feels [ **12:29pm** ]  
>oh i know how it feels [ **12:29pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>nayoung loves you jieqiong [ **12:30pm** ]  
>have you seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking?? [ **12:30pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>can't say i have ? [ **12:30pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>oh my goodness that was so stupid i'm so stupid ugh [ **12:31pm** ]  
>my point is that she loves you and you love her and you should get married [ **12:31pm** ]  
>but i love minkyung and minkyung loves kyungwon [ **12:32pm** ]  
>kyungwon my housemate kyungwon [ **12:32pm** ]  
>and i'm sad [ **12:33pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>you're allowed to be sad okay? [ **12:34pm** ]  
>you can't control stuff like this [ **12:34pm** ]  
>you may want to [ **12:34pm** ]  
>but you just can't [ **12:34pm** ]  
>it's okay [ **12:34pm** ]  
>you know i'll be there for you [ **12:34pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>you're the only person i've told [ **12:35pm** ]  
>fjcbsncjsbakskc i didn't wanna tell anyone because i didn't know how you guys would react but [ **12:35pm** ]  
>i trust you a whole lot jieqiong [ **12:36pm** ]  
>we have a pact now [ **12:36pm** ]  
>you can tell me anything you want to and i won't judge [ **12:36pm** ]  
>thank you for talking to me in my time of need [ **12:37pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>ah yebin ily [ **12:37pm** ]  
>talk to me anytime [ **12:38pm** ]  
>but i will only answer when i'm awake [ **12:38pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>you're the best [ **12:39pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>i know [ **12:39pm** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to make it gay okay


	7. the seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes it's literally 5:12am and i just finished this chapter so i'm posting now so i don't forget later. sorry if there are any terrible mistakes i'm half asleep pls forgive me (the sun is literally starting to rise what have i done)

_we are pristin!_

[ **6:27am** ]

siyeon: hey guys do you know what day it is

yebin: I DO  
yebin: I DO  
yebin: PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME

wild: heyheyheyheyheyheyhey  
wild: it's  
wild: SUNGYEON'S BIRTHDAY

sungyeon: :D

inspirational mom named the chat "happy sungyeon day!!".

hater changed sungyeon's nickname to "birthday princess".

genius: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNGYEON I HOPE TODAY IS THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR AND THAT YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUN AND THINK GOOD THINGS  
genius: I LOVE YOU

birthday princess: aw guys i love you sososososo much you're the best  
birthday princess: it isn't even 6:30 yet and today is already such a great day

snake: omg  
snake: OMG  
snake: O M G  
snake: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET SWEET CHILD  
snake: OMG SUNGYEON IM BRINGING YOU A CUPCAKE FOR LUNCH  
snake: I WOULD BRING A CANDLE TOO BUT THEN WE WOULD PROBABLY GET DETENTION FOR STARTING A FIRE OR SOMETHING  
snake: AND AFTER SCHOOL YOU CAN COME OVER AND WE'LL HAVE A PARTY

yebin: i will be the first to confirm that starting a fire will get you detention

yewon: guYS REMEMBER HOW WE MET

jieqiong: yeah omg guys we met in detention

siyeon: that was the first time i got detention ever

genius: detention is practically my second home  
genius: i'm a regular

inspirational mom: that isn't good kyungwon

genius: there aren't many things that are

hater: IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU KYUNGWON THAT I GOT DETENTION

wild: wait why did we even end up in detention in the first place

inspirational mom: i had detention because i cut class

birthday princess: YEAH  
birthday princess: AND EVERYBODY WAS LIKE WHOAAA WHY DID NAYOUNG SKIP A CLASS  
birthday princess: IT WAS SO FUNNY

inspirational mom: it wasn't that funny

snake: why did you even skip

inspirational mom: you're gonna think this is so stupid  
inspirational mom: i didn't finish my homework  
inspirational mom: so i didn't wanna go to class with unfinished homework

yebin: omg you're such a nerd

inspirational mom: HEY  
inspirational mom: IT WAS EMBARRASSING

genius: personally i think it's more embarrassing that you got caught  
genius: amateur move kid

wild: what did your parents say?

inspirational mom: nothing  
inspirational mom: they didn't care  
inspirational mom: so i skipped again  
inspirational mom: didn't get caught  
inspirational mom: not such an amateur now am i?

snake: HOLY SHOOT  
snake: goddess  
snake: i look up to you now

siyeon: hey look  
siyeon: look  
siyeon: my reason for detention was so metal  
siyeon: so metal

wild: it really wasn't omg

siyeon: it was!!  
siyeon: i stole a pen  
siyeon: from the principal  
siyeon: then hid out in the janitor's closet

genius: but you got caught  
genius: amateur move

siyeon: LOOK  
siyeon: YOU GOT CAUGHT TOO  
siyeon: FOR WHATEVER YOU DID  
siyeon: what did you even do??

genius: i didn't do anything

hater: SHUT UP  
hater: IF I HADNT TRIED TO FIX YOUR GRADE I WOULDNT HAVE BEEN IN DETENTION

yebin: I REMEMBER THAT  
yebin: KYUNGWON FAILED HER MATH TEST OR SOMETHING AND ASKED YOU TO CHANGE THE GRADE  
yebin: WHY DID YOU AGREE

hater: because i'm a good friend?????

birthday princess: it seems you guys got caught  
birthday princess: that was a pretty amateur move

genius: oh shUT UP

jieqiong: you guys are crazy  
jieqiong: all i did was punch and break the vending machine

yewon: that doesn't sound any less bad than skipping a class

jieqiong: okay but it ate my dollar and didn't give me the drink i wanted????  
jieqiong: i think that's a just reason

inspirational mom: it isn't!!

jieqiong: yeah sure whatever :P

yebin: well i mean it's pretty hard to forget  
yebin: but i got detention because i set the teacher's lounge on fire  
yebin: BY ACCIDENT

hater: i wanna know how it was an accident

yebin: i don't even remember how it happened exactly  
yebin: all i know is  
yebin: i was running  
yebin: i fell  
yebin: and the next thing i know i'm in the principal's office with a detention slip ://

yewon: gosh  
yewon: you're really wild

wild: wild  
wild: huh  
wild: wild

yewon: how did you get detention wild  
yewon: i mean kyla  
yewon: hehe oops

wild: i guess you could say that i was in the wrong place at the wrong time

birthday princess: explain

wild: well for those of you who don't know, i am a freshman at this school

snake: honey we all know

wild: well anyway  
wild: i was trying to find my spanish class but i was a bit lost  
wild: and then i saw IT happen

snake: IT

yebin: IT

genius: IT

wild: yes my friends  
wild: IT  
wild: i witnessed an illegal deal

inspirational mom: illegal????

wild: yes mom  
wild: illegal  
wild: now i don't know what happened first  
wild: did the principal come first?? or did i try to run first??  
wild: well it didn't matter in the end  
wild: because apparently i'm really slow  
wild: and the principal thought i was running away because i was part of the deal

yewon: that's awful!!

wild: it is  
wild: but of course the people involved in the deal were seniors  
wild: so the principal took their words over mine  
wild: and i was the one with the detention that day  
wild: me

jieqiong: that was wild from start to finish  
jieqiong: and so unfair  
jieqiong: i promise to never abuse my seniority in that way  
jieqiong: and i am sure that yebin and eunwoo will agree

yebin: maybe???

snake: look if it gets me out of detention i don't care who i'm taking down

inspirational mom: you guys are going to make terrible seniors!!!

genius: look i lowkey agree with eunwoo i'm just saying  
genius: she's smart

hater: yeah and you're stupid

genius: i hate you  
genius: i'm changing the subject  
genius: yewon i don't really see you getting detention you're too pure and good  
genius: what did you do

yewon: well

birthday princess: OH BOY HERE I GO  
birthday princess: you look at yewon and think "pure and good" BUT SHE COULDNT BE FARTHER FROM THAT

yewon: that isn't true!!

birthday princess: please  
birthday princess: i have known yewon for my entire life  
birthday princess: we are actual Childhood Best Friends™  
birthday princess: at this point in my life i know basically everything about her  
birthday princess: so i know  
birthday princess: this kid is not pure and good  
birthday princess: not at all

genius: omg  
genius: what did she do

yewon: i didn't do anything!!  
yewon: seriously!!

birthday princess: well it isn't really what she did  
birthday princess: but what we did  
birthday princess: all we were really doing was arguing over something stupid like usual  
birthday princess: but then it got heated

snake: omg  
snake: heated

yebin: oooooo

yewon: it wasn't even that bad  
yewon: and because we're friends we forgave each other quickly  
yewon: because that's what friends do!!

birthday princess: sure  
birthday princess: anyway it got heated  
birthday princess: we threw a few punches  
birthday princess: principal came out and saw us  
birthday princess: and we got detention

jieqiong: wait so all you did was fight each other??  
jieqiong: lame

birthday princess: LOOK  
birthday princess: I JUST WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT YEWON ISNT AS SOFT AND GOOD AND PURE AS YOU THINK SHE IS  
birthday princess: SHE PUNCHED ME FIRST

yewon: HEY  
yewon: THAT TOTALLY ISNT TRUE

genius: okay say what you want but yewon is totally still soft and good and pure  
genius: we all get into fist fights

wild: i have never been in a fist fight

siyeon: same

inspirational mom: same  
inspirational mom: wait  
inspirational mom: never mind

hater: wow you've been in a fist fight before???  
hater: i never knew

inspirational mom: it's not something i really bring up

snake: lol

wild: wait so eunwoo you're the only one who hasn't told us why you had detention yet  
wild: so why'd you have detention??? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

yebin: OMG KYLA THAT FACE WHY

genius: KYLAAAAAAAA

snake: dude if you thought skipping a class was boring then you're gonna think my reason is SO boring

siyeon: but we're all sharing so we gotta know

jieqiong: ^^^

snake: fine omg  
snake: i was late to school too many times  
snake: so they gave me a detention  
snake: and that's literally it  
snake: nothing special

hater: omg that sucked  
hater: you're so boring

snake: TF YOU MEAN

genius: word  
genius: like you couldn't even have lied about it or something????

inspirational mom: guys it's not that bad of a reason???

wild: what a shocking end to our stories

birthday princess: shocking  
birthday princess: more like  
birthday princess: BORING

snake: you know i honestly feel like you guys just enjoy making me cry

yebin: tbh it is an enjoyable thing

snake: I HATE YOU THE MOST

birthday princess: hey guys  
birthday princess: i just wanna say  
birthday princess: that talking about this made me really happy  
birthday princess: and you made my birthday really really good  
birthday princess: and it's only like 7 but  
birthday princess: it's a good day already

yewon: awww sungyeon ily  
yewon: you're a great pal  
yewon: and happy birthday!!

wild: ^^  
wild: eat lots of cake

inspirational mom: as school time approaches i want you guys to remember to get ready  
inspirational mom: don't be late and get a detention slip like eunwoo did  
inspirational mom: that would be really boring

snake: I HATE YOU DHCNSBJC

inspirational mom: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see i totally meant to have this done for sungyeon's birthday but i completely failed. so take this late birthday present. i'm sorry sungyeon i failed you, pls know that i love you a lot.


	8. the eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *is sad*  
> me: *makes jokes*  
> me: *laughs at jokes*  
> me: *is no longer sad*

_happy sungyeon day!!_

[ **12:01am** ]

sungyeon named the chat "we are pristin!".

kyungwon: hey i really expected you to keep it for as long as possible

sungyeon: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
sungyeon: eh  
sungyeon: i mean my birthday was really special thanks to you guys i don't need to keep it going  
sungyeon: it won't be as special anymore

yebin: that is so deep  
yebin: i truly admire you sungyeon!!

sungyeon: it is i who should admire you yebin  
sungyeon: but thanks

siyeon: honestly i probably would've kept the name for a really long time

sungyeon: see this is why we are different people

nayoung: what i want to know  
nayoung: is why you guys are still awake  
nayoung: at this hour

minkyung: cool it mom  
minkyung: it's friday  
minkyung: or well  
minkyung: saturday now

kyla: exactly there is no curfew for the weekend

nayoung: that's where you're wrong  
nayoung: how can you expect to grow big and strong if you never sleep

eunwoo: true just ask yebin

yebin: i don't follow

jieqiong: OMG NICE ONE EUNWOO

minkyung: wow okay you just  
minkyung: you really did that

yebin: i don't  
yebin: understand

nayoung: even if it's a weekend you still need sleep okay  
nayoung: now go to sleep before i personally go to every one of your houses and take your phones

siyeon: harsh

kyungwon: you really cannot control me

sungyeon: omg just go to bed you fool

kyungwon: omg fine

nayoung: good night everybody  
nayoung: i love you all  
nayoung: and i'm glad you had a good birthday sungyeon!

sungyeon: <3 thanks nayoung

[ **2:56am** ]

yebin: omg i get it now  
yebin: EUNWOO YOU'RE SO MEAN

[ **3:34pm** ]

yewon: guys i'm sad

kyungwon: omg  
kyungwon: omg  
kyungwon: who do i have to fight  
kyungwon: who hurt you  
kyungwon: WHO AM I FIGHTING

siyeon: was it sungyeon  
siyeon: istg if it was sungyeon she's going down

sungyeon: IT WASNT ME  
sungyeon: right??

kyla: yewon are you okay??

nayoung: is everything alright??

yewon: it wasn't you sungyeon don't worry :)  
yewon: and yeah...  
yewon: i guess everything is alright  
yewon: but things could be better  
yewon: like  
yewon: a lot better

minkyung: yewon :-(  
minkyung: yewon what is it?  
minkyung: if you feel comfortable telling us pls tell us

jieqiong: yeah!! we want to help!  
jieqiong: that's what friends are for

yewon: it's nothing  
yewon: it's just  
yewon: i got home  
yewon: and my parents were fighting  
yewon: again  
yewon: and they didn't really look happy to see me  
yewon: so i told them i was going to a friend's house

nayoung: oh honey  
nayoung: i'm sorry  
nayoung: but please remember that it isn't your fault

yewon: but what if it is???  
yewon: like what if they're fighting over me

eunwoo: no no no no no don't think like that yewon  
eunwoo: they're fighting because they have unsolved problems that they are trying to work out  
eunwoo: not because of you  
eunwoo: it isn't your fault please remember that

kyungwon: yewon!  
kyungwon: yewon  
kyungwon: do you want me to come pick you up  
kyungwon: and bring you back to my house?

yewon: no i can't ask you to do that

kyungwon: no trust me it's no big deal  
kyungwon: i'm already out  
kyungwon: i'm picking yebin up from practice  
kyungwon: seriously yewon i don't want you to be alone right now

minkyung: yewon go with her

yewon: okay fine  
yewon: thank you kyungwon!!

kyungwon: hey you're like my best friend it's the least i could do :)  
kyungwon: i'm on my way now

siyeon: if you want i can walk over so you have more company??  
siyeon: idk about you but in a situation like this i'd want my friends with me

yewon: if that's alright with kyungwon....

yebin: OF COURSE ITS ALRIGHT  
yebin: IM SORRY I JUST FINISHED PRACTICE AND I HAD TO CATCH UP ON THE CHAT  
yebin: YEWON IM REALLY SORRY  
yebin: IM GOING TO HUG YOU AND NEVER LET YOU GO

kyla: at least make sure she can breathe  
kyla: and get her food and stuff  
kyla: ya know  
kyla: the basic necessities

siyeon: i'm omw right now

yebin: but we aren't home ??

siyeon: it's a good thing i have keys then

yebin: hOW ???

siyeon: doesn't matter  
siyeon: yewon do you want me to bring anything for you???

yewon: no omg you being there is enough!  
yewon: you guys are such great friends idk what i'd do without you

nayoung: pls keep us updated okay!  
nayoung: don't ever be afraid to talk to us

\-----

To: my imaginary friend  
>hey [ **4:19pm** ]  
>because i love and appreciate yewon i wanna check in [ **4:19pm** ]  
>how is she feeling?? [ **4:19pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>aww eunwoo [ **4:22pm** ]  
>i think she's okay now [ **4:22pm** ]  
>she's watching a movie with kyungwon and siyeon [ **4:22pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>why aren't you watching it too? [ **4:23pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>eh [ **4:23pm** ]  
>not my style [ **4:23pm** ]  
>plus [ **4:23pm** ]  
>i'm studying for a math test [ **4:24pm** ]  
>i failed the last one so kyungwon was like "yebin you better study your butt off and pass or we'll have a problem" [ **4:25pm** ]  
>and i was like "YES MA'AM" [ **4:25pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>lol [ **4:25pm** ]  
>you better pass then [ **4:25pm** ]  
>ily yebin [ **4:26pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>omg [ **4:26pm** ]  
>eunwoo you're making me blush [ **4:26pm** ]  
>stop or kyungwon is gonna look over and think i have a crush on you or something [ **4:27pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>;) [ **4:27pm** ]  
>what can i say i'm just too smooth [ **4:27pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>yeah i guess [ **4:27pm** ]  
>oh shoot i gtg [ **4:28pm** ]  
>kyungwon is looking over here with her evil "i'm gonna mess you up" eyes ya feel? [ **4:28pm** ]  
>anD NOW SHE'S COMING OVER HERE BYE [ **4:28pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>oh gosh [ **4:29pm** ]  
>bye yebin [ **4:29pm** ]

\-----

_we are pristin!_

[ **5:06pm** ]

yewon: i'm feeling a lot better now  
yewon: thanks to you guys!  
yewon: idk where i'd be without your friendship

nayoung: i'm glad!

minkyung: yewon if something like this ever happens again just let us know okay  
minkyung: that goes for everybody

kyungwon: ^^ wrd  
kyungwon: i will literally stop whatever i'm doing and run to you

eunwoo: you guys mean so much to me  
eunwoo: honestly even if you did something illegal i would cover for you

nayoung: eunwoo!  
nayoung: none of us would do anything illegal right?

yebin: well

siyeon: promises such as those are the promises that cannot be made

kyla: that was deep siyeon  
kyla: but i'm glad you're feeling better yewon!  
kyla: i was worried

sungyeon: so was i  
sungyeon: and i never worry

siyeon: that's a damn lie

kyla: receipts honey  
kyla: receipts

jieqiong: and if any of you get arrested i'd be willing to pay bail

kyungwon: with what teenage money

jieqiong: you know what  
jieqiong: i'm trying to be kind  
jieqiong: and good

minkyung: i'm sure if we all throw in a couple dollars we'll have enough??

yebin: idk i've never had to pay bail before

yewon: how about  
yewon: a fundraiser!!

eunwoo: "hey our friend got arrested and all of the money from this bake sale will go towards paying bail!"  
eunwoo: no guys that won't work

nayoung: this is something we won't have to worry about  
nayoung: because none of us are going to get arrested anytime soon

kyla: what if we're framed

sungyeon: that's true you can't predict something like that

kyungwon: parking tickets!

jieqiong: your point?

kyungwon: can you go to jail for having too many parking tickets???

kyla: no?

siyeon: idk

sungyeon: maybe

yewon: maybe if you just don't pay them off

minkyung: kyungwon you pay your parking tickets right?

yebin: kyungwon doesn't even get parking tickets  
yebin: so i have no idea what she's talking about

kyungwon: it was an example???

nayoung: only 3 of us can drive and i think we're pretty responsible about it  
nayoung: look all i'm saying is we aren't going to jail

eunwoo: but if we were  
eunwoo: the rest of us would have a bake sale to pay bail

nayoung: fine  
nayoung: sure  
nayoung: whatever

siyeon: wow she agreed

kyla: well i mean  
kyla: she said "fine sure whatever"  
kyla: it seems more like she just gave up

sungyeon: but she agreed

yebin: NAYOUNG AGREED WITH US

kyungwon: the world  
kyungwon: is ending

nayoung: i take back everything i have ever said  
nayoung: i hate all of you  
nayoung: except for yewon  
nayoung: yewon is pure and deserves my protection but only she deserves it  
nayoung: the rest of you  
nayoung: goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i should write an actual pristin fanfic that isn't a chat fic!  
> also me: *can't write*


	9. the ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ me: your formatting is whack and you suck

_lit lunch 4_

[ **12:06pm** ]

eunwoo: guys what do you want for lunch tomorrow?

sungyeon: sushi!

siyeon: wait are we like coordinating lunches or something?

kyla: i second sushi

eunwoo: i'm at the store rn and i thought that it would be cool to buy lunch for us or something  
eunwoo: idk  
eunwoo: i'm trying to be nice

siyeon: hey that's sweet :)  
siyeon: i say sushi

eunwoo: but sushi is expensive

kyla: i'll pay you back

sungyeon: true  
sungyeon: i really don't expect you to spend money on us and not ask for any in return

siyeon: yup!

eunwoo: okay then sushi it is  
eunwoo: thanks guys  
eunwoo: look forward to it ;)

\-----

_we are pristin!_

[ **1:30pm** ]

yebin: guys i signed us up for the town talent show  
yebin: you're welcome

minkyung: you WHAT

yebin: i signed us up for the town talent show  
yebin: you're welcome

sungyeon: literally shut up  
sungyeon: you're kidding right?

yebin: i never kid

siyeon: YOU ARE A KID

kyla: yebin.......  
kyla: we suck

yebin: we do not

jieqiong: we do  
jieqiong: and you signed us up for the talent show?

yebin: yes

minkyung: yebin if we go out there and perform in front of the entire town we are going to make fools of ourselves

yewon: yebin :-(((((  
yewon: we can practice right???  
yewon: we can make this work???

eunwoo: of course we can!  
eunwoo: we can practice!  
eunwoo: it'll work out in the end!  
eunwoo: it will!

siyeon: it won't

kyungwon: it will!  
kyungwon: if we just try hard  
kyungwon: and practice  
kyungwon: practice so hard  
kyungwon: so  
kyungwon: hard

nayoung: okay guys  
nayoung: what's done is done  
nayoung: we can't change it

sungyeon: can we drop out

nayoung: WE CANT CHANGE IT  
nayoung: look guys  
nayoung: this is basically as good a reason as any to practice  
nayoung: we've been putting it off for awhile and if we wanna be a good band we have to practice and perform  
nayoung: it's obviously not the best time to have signed us up but we can't change what happened  
nayoung: we can get our name out there though

eunwoo: yeah exactly guys  
eunwoo: and it's not like this is a competition or anything  
eunwoo: it's just a town talent show  
eunwoo: i'm sure there will be people worse than us there  
eunwoo: it's a nice place to start

yewon: when you put it like that it seems doable!  
yewon: guys! we can do this! we just have to practice!

kyungwon: i agree~

minkyung: okay if we're going to actually do this we need a game plan  
minkyung: we need to work out a good practice schedule and we need to figure out what we're actually going to perform

sungyeon: first  
sungyeon: yebin when is the show?

yebin: it is in 5 weeks

eunwoo: that's totally enough time!  
eunwoo: if we try hard enough

siyeon: okay so  
siyeon: what are we gonna do about the song

kyla: well we could sing a cover a song but i'm against it  
kyla: it would be nicer if we sang an original song ya know

jieqiong: do we have the skill for that though??

nayoung: of course we do  
nayoung: we just have to try

jieqiong: then that leaves us with writing and composing a song

sungyeon: there is that one song that i was writing  
sungyeon: with minkyung, eunwoo, and siyeon

siyeon: that one??  
siyeon: are you sure?

eunwoo: hey i think it's coming along pretty well

minkyung: i agree but  
minkyung: lyrics are one thing  
minkyung: composing a song takes a lot of work and time and we haven't started that yet

eunwoo: it's okay  
eunwoo: i have a vision

siyeon: a vision?  
siyeon: do we trust that?

nayoung: right now it's the best we've got  
nayoung: okay so our song is more or less decided  
nayoung: we're doing okay guys :)

yebin: and if those four fail on our song we can always perform the heavy metal twinkle twinkle little star

jieqiong: that's just not gonna happen  
jieqiong: and i'm not at all sorry for saying that

yewon: heavy metal seems a bit too dark of a concept for us  
yewon: we're cute and bubbly!

kyungwon: and i'm sexy

minkyung: did you mean: ugly?

nayoung: okay let's be nice  
nayoung: if their song does not work out, we will come up with a backup plan

sungyeon: sounds good

kyla: i think we can pull this off  
kyla: i believe in us  
kyla: a little

yebin: yeah well i believe in us a lot

eunwoo: so do i

yebin: if i can go into a math test with one day of prior knowledge and get an A+ then we can rock this talent show

kyungwon: yebin you went into that math test with a month of prior knowledge and you failed  
kyungwon: with a 27%

siyeon: omg

yebin: okay  
yebin: now i know what it feels like to get exposed

eunwoo: it's okay though because you'll pass the next one!

yewon: yeah!!  
yewon: let's ☆♡☆ support ☆♡☆ each other

nayoung: and remember if anybody needs help with any subject i would be 100% willing to provide my services  
nayoung: i am a genius after all

minkyung: hmmmmmmmmmm  
minkyung: i guess

\-----

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>hey are you free this afternoon? [ **2:16pm** ]

To: Im Nayoung ♡  
>yeah i am! [ **2:17pm** ]  
>why? **[2:17pm** ]

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>do you wanna see a movie with me by any chance? [ **2:17pm** ]  
>like....just us? [ **2:18pm** ]

To: Im Nayoung ♡  
>nayoung are you....... [ **2:18pm** ]  
>asking me on a date? [ **2:18pm** ]

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>do you want me to be? [ **2:19pm** ]  
>because if you say no then it won't be a date it'll be a friendly hangout session [ **2:19pm** ]  
>two girl pals at the movie theater together [ **2:19pm** ]  
>sharing popcorn [ **2:19pm** ]  
>and soda [ **2:19pm** ]  
>and kisses [ **2:20pm** ]  
>THE CHOCOLATE NOT THE ACTUAL THING [ **2:20pm** ]  
>i mean unless you wanna there's nothing wrong with friendly kisses [ **2:20pm** ]  
>ugh i should shut up [ **2:20pm** ]

To: Im Nayoung ♡  
>omg nayoung **[2:21pm** ]  
>of course i'll go see a movie with you [ **2:21pm** ]  
>for a date and for a friendly hangout session [ **2:21pm** ]  
>but can this specific one be a date? [ **2:21pm** ]

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>ahh omg i'm gonna scream into my pillow [ **2:22pm** ]  
>no i have to stay composed [ **2:22pm** ]  
>yeah,,a date! [ **2:22pm** ]  
>wow i actually kinda asked you out on date i've been meaning to do that for months [ **2:23pm** ]  
>and you said YES [ **2:23pm** ]

To: Im Nayoung ♡  
>really???? [ **2:23pm** ]  
>i've been wanting to ask you out for months too [ **2:23pm** ]  
>really really badly [ **2:23pm** ]

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>wow you like me back this is amazing i never thought the day would come [ **2:24pm** ]  
>okokokok the movie! [ **2:24pm** ]  
>how about i pick you up at 3:30?? [ **2:24pm** ]  
>is that too early? too late? idk [ **2:25pm** ]

To: Im Nayoung ♡  
>nayoung that's fine [ **2:25pm** ]  
>i'll get ready! [ **2:25pm** ]

To: Jieqiong ♡  
>okay great!! [ **2:25pm** ]  
>i'll get ready too ahh i'm so happy [ **2:26pm** ]

\-----

_the best lunch_

[ **2:29pm** ]

jieqiong: GUYS  
jieqiong: IM FREAKING OUT

yebin: ??????????

minkyung: wHAt

jieqiong: NAYOUNG ASKED ME OUT  
jieqiong: LIKE SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT LIKE IN REAL LIFE NOT IN A DREAM

minkyung: OMG REALLY  
minkyung: SHE FINALLY DID IT???

yebin: AWWW JIEQIONG IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU  
yebin: YOU'RE SO LUCKY  
yebin: SJDBKCHWCNKE

jieqiong: i almost started crying  
jieqiong: she was like "do you wanna go see a movie" and i was like "are you asking me out" and she was like "do you want me to be?"  
jieqiong: and on the inside i was like YEAHHH but i knew i had to play it cool  
jieqiong: and be smooth

yebin: jieqiong you are the queen of being smooth

minkyung: true  
minkyung: kcndkcbskc this is so cute  
minkyung: continue pls

jieqiong: so then i said "of course i'll go see a movie with you! on a date or just as friends"  
jieqiong: AND THEN I SAID "but can this one be a date"  
jieqiong: AND IM STILL SHAKING LIKE THAT WAS SO SMOOTH

yebin: DAMN GIRL  
yebin: there is nobody more smooth than you

minkyung: QUEEN  
minkyung: Q U E E N  
minkyung: take notes ladies this is how the real smooth queen does it

jieqiong: she said she was gonna scream into her pillow!!!!  
jieqiong: i made nayoung scream into her pillow  
jieqiong: ME!!!

minkyung: gurl you are so in love and it's so adorable  
minkyung: i am so happy nayoung finally worked up the courage to ask you out  
minkyung: ITS ABOUT TIME

yebin: ^^^ honestly  
yebin: we were all waiting for this to happen  
yebin: i'm so happy for you!!! and her but mostly you!!

minkyung: YEAH  
minkyung: when are you going?

jieqiong: she said she'd pick me up at 3:30

minkyung: THEN YOU BETTER GET READY

yebin: YES  
yebin: make sure you dress nice but also casual

jieqiong: how does that work

minkyung: yebin what  
minkyung: i personally think that you could show up in sweatpants and nayoung would melt into a puddle of teenage lesbian love  
minkyung: but definitely don't show up in sweatpants!!

yebin: NICE BUT ALSO CASUAL  
yebin: you could wear a dress but a casual dress  
yebin: a skirt but a casual skirt  
yebin: don't show up in some ball gown

jieqiong: i don't own a ball gown  
jieqiong: but i see what you're saying

minkyung: also go light on the makeup  
minkyung: if you choose to wear any that is  
minkyung: this is just a movie though so she probably won't see your face much

jieqiong: okay i think i understand  
jieqiong: nice but casual clothes  
jieqiong: light makeup  
jieqiong: GUYS IM SO EXCITED

yebin: I WANNA HEAR ALL ABOUT IT

minkyung: YES  
minkyung: YOU HAVE TO TELL US EVERYTHING

jieqiong: I WILL I WILL  
jieqiong: OKAY IM GONNA GO GET READY ILY GUYS THANK YOU

yebin: NO PROBLEM HAVE FUN

minkyung: we love you too  
minkyung: but not as much as nayoung does ;)

\-----

_lit lunch 4_

[ **3:19pm** ]

eunwoo: okay guys somehow my dogs found the sushi  
eunwoo: and now it's all gone  
eunwoo: so i'll just make us some peanut butter and jelly eunwoo surprise fantastic sandwiches  
eunwoo: is that okay?

kyla: your dogs ate the sushi.........?????  
kyla: that's gold  
kyla: yeah i'll take a peanut butter and jelly eunwoo surprise fantastic sandwich

sungyeon: sounds good

siyeon: surprise fantastic ?

eunwoo: you would think, because i'm me, that the sandwiches taste like absolute garbage  
eunwoo: but they're actually quite tasty  
eunwoo: glad you guys are okay with it  
eunwoo: sorry about the sushi  
eunwoo: lemon and pomegranate are such fiends!!

sungyeon: tell pomegranate i say hi!!

siyeon: ^^ same!  
siyeon: i love her

kyla: but not lemon?  
kyla: me and lemon have something special

eunwoo: i'm mad at them so no i will not be telling either of them anything  
eunwoo: see you guys at lunch tomorrow!

siyeon: with the surprise fantastic sandwiches

\-----

[ **6:57pm** ]

nayoung added kyungwon and yewon to the chat.

nayoung named the chat "a healthy period six lunch".

nayoung: just so you know i am only creating this chat because jieqiong told me lunch periods 4 and 5 already have group chats  
nayoung: we won't be using it at lunch because that's the time for us to talk to each other

yewon: okay mom!

kyungwon: you can't control me  
kyungwon: actually don't respond to that  
kyungwon: you can and i'm an idiot  
kyungwon: but also  
kyungwon: why were you with jieqiong?

yewon: ooo good question

nayoung: none of your business?

kyungwon: oh i get it  
kyungwon: did you finally ask her out

nayoung: end of discussion

yewon: omg did you???  
yewon: wow that's so great!!!  
yewon: i'm so happy for you two!

nayoung: END OF DISCUSSION

kyungwon: lol  
kyungwon: see you at lunch tomorrow

\-----

_the best lunch_

[ **8:17pm** ]

jieqiong: i'm screaming guys  
jieqiong: this is it  
jieqiong: this is the end for me  
jieqiong: IM SCREAMING

yebin: OMG HOW WAS IT

jieqiong: omg  
jieqiong: it was so much fun  
jieqiong: i took your advice and dressed nice but also casual with nice makeup and the first thing nayoung did was compliment my outfit !!!

minkyung: i'm a genius

yebin: you and me both sister

jieqiong: so we got to the movie theater and she bought the tickets and i bought the popcorn and then we went and sat down  
jieqiong: and we shared popcorn and it was so much fun man idnckwbcksbd

minkyung: what movie did you see?

jieqiong: ahahah  
jieqiong: well  
jieqiong: we saw cars 3

yebin: YOU SAW  
yebin: CARS 3  
yebin: ARE YOU SERIOUS

minkyung: oh my god i officially hate you both

jieqiong: hey it was a good movie!  
jieqiong: and we had fun

yebin: i bet it was you two and a bunch of 4 year olds

minkyung: TRUE

jieqiong: it was but it's okay  
jieqiong: i had a great time  
jieqiong: and i'm happy!

yebin: and we're happy for you  
yebin: but cars 3??? seriously???

jieqiong: let me live my life yebin

minkyung: i'm really happy that you had fun and that you guys are finally dating  
minkyung: really we've all been waiting for this

jieqiong: maybe now you guys will have the courage to ask your crushes out

yebin: no

minkyung: idk......  
minkyung: maybe?

jieqiong: OF COURSE YOU CAN DO IT  
jieqiong: let's all be happy and in love together  
jieqiong: i'm still screaming i'm so happy

minkyung: <3

yebin: yas i want to hear about all your dates  
yebin: every single one

minkyung: oh yes same  
minkyung: in this chat  
minkyung: we can just talk about our relationships  
minkyung: it's a cool and fun idea!

jieqiong: okay!  
jieqiong: yes we should do that  
jieqiong: thank you guys for listening to me ramble  
jieqiong: you're the best friends

yebin: as long as you listen to me when the time comes

minkyung: ^^^!!!

jieqiong: of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time i get an email about a comment on this fic i'm like "omg it's a hate comment because i suck and can't write!" but it's always something really nice and i'm really thankful i love y'all
> 
> ALSO!!! this story is finally going somewhere like i finally have a set plan in my head and also it's more gay so yes now the fic is going places! it's going places baby!
> 
> hi guys i'm an embarrassing author :))


	10. the tenth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys author of more than a band here back with a totally choppy and pointless chapter.
> 
> also in case any of you cared i changed my username so now i'm bethestar which (in case you cared x2) is my favorite pristin song so that's....cool...
> 
> ALSO! omg this is the tenth (10th) chapter and like the fact that this fic is already 10 chapters in is making me lowkey emotional so,,,yeah,,,thanks for being here guys. before i start crying and not being able to see i'm gonna drop the chapter so enjoy

_we are pristin!_

[ **8:16am** ]

siyeon: omg  
siyeon: i'm gonna cry  
siyeon: real life actual tears

sungyeon: why?

siyeon: i left my project at home this morning  
siyeon: and i just ugh  
siyeon: it's due today

kyungwon: what period do you have the class?

siyeon: seventh

kyungwon: idea!  
kyungwon: too lazy to search for it so  
kyungwon: *insert lightbulb emoji*

siyeon: idea?

kyungwon: i'll go to your house and get it for you

siyeon: really???  
siyeon: you would do that??

kyungwon: of course i would!  
kyungwon: you live near me too so it's logical

yebin: hey i'd hate to ruin the mood but  
yebin: kyungwon didn't you leave your lunch at home this morning?

minkyung: omfg

kyungwon: ....yeh  
kyungwon: BUT LOOK  
kyungwon: i would still go back for siyeon's project  
kyungwon: even if i didn't forget my lunch at home

siyeon: thank you kyungwon!  
siyeon: you're a good pal occasionally  
siyeon: do you need keys to my house?

kyungwon: nah i have some

siyeon: i'd question you but i have keys to your house so really i shouldn't

nayoung: i'm glad it's working out in the end for you siyeon but don't forget next time okay?  
nayoung: i would hate for you to get a bad grade on a project

siyeon: you're right mom idk how i forgot  
siyeon: usually i'm pretty good about remembering my projects :/  
siyeon: sigh

yewon: yay for kyungwon!

jieqiong: okay guys do none of you have a first period class or something?  
jieqiong: my phone has been going off for the past twelve minutes and my teacher is getting aggravated

sungyeon: do not disturb is a thing ??

minkyung: ^^

jieqiong: my phone is half broken  
jieqiong: i'm honestly lucky it still turns on in the morning  
jieqiong: do not disturb is a huge push

yebin: "turns on in the morning" huh  
yebin: is it only a problem in the morning?  
yebin: like if you turned it off at 6:37pm and then turned it back on would it turn on perfectly?  
yebin: as opposed to turning it off at 5:27am and then turning it back on  
yebin: does it spark?  
yebin: but only in the MORNING

jieqiong: literally shut up before the teacher has to call the cops on me for murder

yebin: understood

[ **9:13am** ]

kyla: okay but real talk do you guys just not have first period teachers

eunwoo: what period is it right now

kyla: second?

eunwoo: OKAY THAT MAKES SENSE THANKS MAN

minkyung: omg what  
minkyung: also yes i have a first period teacher  
minkyung: he just doesn't care

kyla: can't relate :[

eunwoo: i went to my third period class and  
eunwoo: it was mad awkward  
eunwoo: but now i know where sungyeon's second period class is >:)

minkyung: don't quite understand the point of the evil face  
minkyung: guess who also knows where sungyeon's second period class is  
minkyung: me

kyla: me too  
kyla: and like everybody else in this gc....  
kyla: we all sent our schedules when we first became friends at the beginning of the year

minkyung: you're late to the party eunwoo

eunwoo: i'm leaving the party early

jieqiong: guys i'm gonna get arrested  
jieqiong: a life sentence

minkyung: ???? why??

jieqiong: BECAUSE YOU WONT SHUT UP AND PRETTY SOON YOU'LL BE DEAD BECAUSE I'LL BE THE ONE MURDERING YOU  
jieqiong: and i won't even try to cover the fact that it was me

kyla: i've honestly never felt so attacked

siyeon: guys do you remember that sophomore i had a crush on for like a day at the beginning of the year?

kyla: ohh you mean that girl you saw in the hallway for like 30 seconds  
kyla: you thought she was beautiful  
kyla: and you proposed to her

minkyung: omfg what

siyeon: yeah  
siyeon: so anyway i learned her name

minkyung: you proposed to her but you didn't know her name?

siyeon: yeah idk minkyung sometimes you just do things without really thinking  
siyeon: anyway her name is kang mina and omg  
siyeon: that's such a beautiful name wouldn't you say  
siyeon: yes  
siyeon: i would

jieqiong: oh hey i know kang mina  
jieqiong: also shut up :)

siyeon: YOU WHAT  
siyeon: AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?????

jieqiong: look kid,  
jieqiong: this is the first i'm hearing of a proposal in this friend group  
jieqiong: you've literally never brought this up before today so how was i supposed to know

siyeon: point made

kyla: that's a cute name

siyeon: yeah it is isn't it  
siyeon: i cannot believe that jieqiong was hiding me from her though  
siyeon: like ??? i think this is true love

minkyung: i have a theory that jieqiong knows everything  
minkyung: about everybody

kyla: oo i feel that

jieqiong: dude omg if you had asked me about her earlier i would've told you  
jieqiong: but you didn't  
jieqiong: also she has a girlfriend so,,,,yikes

siyeon: SHE WHAT  
siyeon: my love life is in actual shambles

minkyung: me too kid

kyla: wow i'm sorry  
kyla: maybe that's why she laughed when you proposed to her

minkyung: you know honestly i think anybody would've laughed

jieqiong: i'm sorry siyeon :-(  
jieqiong: but it's okay  
jieqiong: she's way out of your league anyway

siyeon: WHAT  
siyeon: WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU

minkyung: you know i don't even think you should be in a relationship right now  
minkyung: you're like 12

siyeon: i'm literally not but okay

jieqiong: you'll find somebody else i'm sure  
jieqiong: don't stress  
jieqiong: you know the saying, "there are plenty of fish in the sea"

siyeon: i can't swim ://

minkyung: rest in pieces

jieqiong: omg that's not  
jieqiong: whatever  
jieqiong: now shut up and pay attention to your class

minkyung: you can't make me

jieqiong: djdnkcbsjcns i'm gonna smash your guitar minkyung

minkyung: right so  
minkyung: class

[ **10:21am** ]

nayoung: wait siyeon had a crush on kang mina??  
nayoung: that's cute

siyeon: omg don't remind me of what could have been  
siyeon: wait  
siyeon: you know her too??????

nayoung: why yes i do  
nayoung: she's a cool kid  
nayoung: unlike all of you  
nayoung: so jieqiong was right  
nayoung: she's way out of your league :)

siyeon: i hope you know how much i hate you guys

kyungwon: i think it's funny how you automatically agree with jieqiong

nayoung: kyungwon

siyeon: what?

kyungwon: oh nothing...

siyeon: i'm  
siyeon: confused  
siyeon: and also very heartbroken

nayoung: don't worry siyeon you don't need a girlfriend at your age anyway

siyeon: i'm not that young okay

kyungwon: okay but there is no way you are allowed to get into a relationship before me  
kyungwon: like  
kyungwon: i will not allow it

siyeon: then you better get on it honey because i'm not waiting for you

kyungwon: :o  
kyungwon: i

\-----

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>yewon pls help me [ **10:34am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>with what? [ **10:39am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>wow you let five minutes pass before responding [ **10:39am** ]  
>i could've died [ **10:39am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>but you didn't [ **10:40am** ]  
>what do you need help with sungyeon? [ **10:40am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>okay this is gonna sound kinda rude but like......eunwoo came to school with her peanut butter and jelly eunwoo surprise fantastic sandwiches because her dogs ate the sushi she was gonna feed us.....and omg yewon these sandwiches are so gross [ **10:42am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>but they're surprise fantastic?? [ **10:42am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>EXACTLY [ **10:43am** ]  
>so they should be amazing [ **10:43am** ]  
>but they suck and i think she put some type of cleaning product in mine because all i can taste is chemicals [ **10:43am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>it's probably the artificial jelly [ **10:44am** ]  
>full of chemicals! it's not organic! [ **10:44am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>....a bit of a reach [ **10:44am** ]  
>but okay [ **10:44am** ]  
>anyway how do i tell her these sandwiches are radioactive and i'm probably gonna blow up in math class? [ **10:45am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>they definitely aren't radioactive sungyeon [ **10:45am** ]  
>i'll give you my lunch [ **10:45am** ]  
>if you want [ **10:45am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>I DONT WANT [ **10:46am** ]  
>KEEP YOUR LUNCH YEWON I WOULD BE A TERRIBLE FRIEND IF I TOOK IT FROM YOU [ **10:46am** ]  
>I WILL BE STRONG AND FINISH THE SANDWICH THAT WAS GIVEN TO ME [ **10:46am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>are you sure? it's really not a problem.... [ **10:47am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>i am sure [ **10:47am** ]  
>and it is a problem i will not take your food from you [ **10:47am** ]  
>thanks for the offer though <3 [ **10:48am** ]  
>you're a good friend [ **10:48am** ]

To: my beeeeest friend  
>no problem! [ **10:48am** ]  
>i'm nothing if not nice [ **10:48am** ]  
>i gtg now and focus on class [ **10:48am** ]  
>pls survive the sandwich [ **10:49am** ]  
>for me :) [ **10:49am** ]

To: dearest yewon~♡  
>yes! for you~ [ **10:50am** ]

\-----

[ **10:54am** ]

siyeon added sungyeon and kyla to the chat.

siyeon named the chat "surprise DISGUSTING sandwiches".

siyeon: guys  
siyeon: these sandwiches are awful

kyla: OH SO YOU THINK SO TOO  
kyla: i thought i was the only one

sungyeon: omg  
sungyeon: i just finished texting yewon about this  
sungyeon: these sandwiches are probably poisonous

siyeon: asdfghjkl i'm gonna scream  
siyeon: HOW DO WE TELL HER

kyla: send her anon hate on tumblr

siyeon: no she'll know it's me

kyla: i'll send her anon hate on tumblr

sungyeon: a low blow kyla

kyla: SHE POISONED OUR SANDWICHES SUNGYEON

sungyeon: I KNOW OMG BUT ANON HATE IS JUST  
sungyeon: fine okay do it

siyeon: maybe for her birthday i should buy her cooking lessons  
siyeon: or sandwich lessons?  
siyeon: look all i'm saying is i don't really wanna die at the hands of these PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICHES

sungyeon: i don't either

kyla: done

sungyeon: ?  
sungyeon: did you actually  
sungyeon: YOU DID  
sungyeon: YOU SENT HER ANON HATE  
sungyeon: KYLA SHE'S GONNA CRY  
sungyeon: LOOK AT HER

kyla: she poisoned my sandwich sungyeon

\-----

_lit lunch 4_

[ **11:01am** ]

eunwoo: are the sandwiches that bad?

sungyeon: no?

siyeon: of course not!

kyla: yes

sungyeon: KYLA

kyla: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

eunwoo: guys don't even lie  
eunwoo: siyeon i saw you spit it out into your napkin you aren't slick  
eunwoo: and kyla i know it was you who sent the anon hate  
eunwoo: sungyeon, yewon just texted me saying she was "concerned for your health" and she wanted to know how artificial my jelly is

sungyeon: wow okay  
sungyeon: i'm sorry

siyeon: ^^

eunwoo: don't be  
eunwoo: i'm really just a cooking black hole  
eunwoo: i mean  
eunwoo: i've got the killer looks, the killer voice, the killer dance...........

kyla: killer narcissism.....

eunwoo: that too i guess  
eunwoo: but i'm not much of a kitchen gal  
eunwoo: it's cool  
eunwoo: takeout is good

siyeon: you can at least make ramen right??

eunwoo: i'm gonna say yes so you don't worry about me  
eunwoo: anyway i'll buy more sushi and try harder to keep it away from the dogs  
eunwoo: i'm only a tiny bit upset that the sandwiches tasted terrible so don't feel bad

sungyeon: but i do kinda feel bad....

eunwoo: no sungyeon those sandwiches were gross i didn't think you liked them for a second  
eunwoo: i hated them  
eunwoo: they sucked  
eunwoo: and you guys might want to consider acting lessons

siyeon: noted

\-----

To: mother kang  
>practice was cancelled today so please don't forget me at school [ **11:28am** ]

To: daughter kang  
>*casually forgets you at school* [ **11:29am** ]

To: mother kang  
>r00d [ **11:29am** ]

To: daughter kang  
>*even more causally leaves you on read* [ **11:30am** ]

To: mother kang  
>that doesn't make sense you just responded to me i h8 u [ **11:31am** ]

\-----

_a healthy period six lunch_

[ **12:21pm** ]

kyungwon: so when can i tell the rest of pristin that nayoung and jieqiong are dating

yewon: nayoung and jieqiong are dating??????

nayoung: no

kyungwon: yes

nayoung: okay yeah we are  
nayoung: i'll tell them when i feel like it  
nayoung: /  
nayoung: when i remember

kyungwon: BS  
kyungwon: you're scared that they're gonna judge you  
kyungwon: they aren't gonna judge you nayoung  
kyungwon: they love you  
kyungwon: WE love you  
kyungwon: and we want you to be happy gdi

yewon: yeah!  
yewon: you guys are really cute  
yewon: i didn't see this coming though i'm pretty clueless

nayoung: you are  
nayoung: thanks tho  
nayoung: i'm pretty sure minkyung and yebin know already though

kyungwon: BUT YEBIN DIDNT TELL ME  
kyungwon: WHAT KAUNDCNSNX

nayoung: yeah because yebin keeps secrets  
nayoung: unlike some people i know

kyungwon: calm the shade eunwoo isn't here right now

nayoung: i was talking about you but yeah sure okay try and pull eunwoo into this

yewon: i always thought eunwoo was good at keeping secrets

nayoung: eunwoo can only keep so many  
nayoung: but kyungwon is worse

kyungwon: stOp that's not true

nayoung: whatever  
nayoung: now get off your phone and talk to me face to face you turtle

yewon: I LOVE TURTLES

\-----

To: my imaginary friend  
>so how did your math test go? [ **1:55pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>feeling confident! [ **1:59pm** ]  
>i'm surprised you remembered [ **1:59pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>what can i say i'm just a really good friend [ **2:01pm** ]  
>i'm happy it went well though [ **2:01pm** ]  
>stressing over a test is the worst [ **2:02pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>agreed [ **2:02pm** ]  
>thanks for asking eunwoooooooooo [ **2:02pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>my pleasure~ [ **2:03pm** ]  
>let me know when you get your grade [ **2:03pm** ]  
>if it's good enough i'll buy you ice cream ;) [ **2:03pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>DEAL [ **2:04pm** ]

\-----

_we are pristin!_

[ **9:52pm** ]

nayoung: just so you guys know, jieqiong and i are dating

kyla: we know  
kyla: eunwoo told us

eunwoo: YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT SELL ME OUT I MEHDJDJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i had to look up how to spell poisonous
> 
> also yeah i love kang mina so just thought i should let y'all know


	11. the eleventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bxbbdbdjcjsb sry for such a late update idek why i haven't been working on this much. usually i can sit down and bust out a few chapters but that sadly hasn't been the case lately. anyway i'm glad i could finally get something out.
> 
> i hope you enjoy even though this chapter is kinda just there and it doesn't have much going for it lol

_we are pristin!_

**[ 12:32pm ]**

yewon: taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco

sungyeon: who gave yewon tacos?

minkyung: kyungwon probably

kyungwon: yup  
kyungwon: it was me  
kyungwon: the one and only

sungyeon: WHY

eunwoo: okay what

sungyeon: WHY DID YOU DO IT

kyungwon: in my defense  
kyungwon: i had no idea that //this// would happen

nayoung: please help  
nayoung: i don't know what to do  
nayoung: i've never seen somebody get so excited over a taco

kyungwon: honestly i should've known something was up  
kyungwon: her pupils dilated like so much when i took them out of the bag  
kyungwon: it was weird

sungyeon: sigh  
sungyeon: deep sigh

eunwoo: THIS IS GREAT  
eunwoo: i didn't know this about yewon

yewon: taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco

nayoung: she's even saying it out loud  
nayoung: the kids next to us are giving us weird looks  
nayoung: HOW DO I MAKE IT STOP

sungyeon: guacamole

kyungwon: what

nayoung: what

eunwoo: what

minkyung: what

yewon: taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco taco

sungyeon: yewon doesn't like guacamole ?? so just give her some  
sungyeon: she might cry but  
sungyeon: at least she'll stop

kyungwon: yewon is my daughter i don't want to watch my daughter cry

nayoung: kyungwon give me the guacamole

kyungwon: NO  
kyungwon: I REFUSJNDJCBDJCJDBDJCBNEBFBE  
kyungwon: NAHJXBSJCBEHCBSNCHS  
kyungwon: AKBCJDHXJSJCHWHEBJSHCBW

minkyung: i wish i could see this go down  
minkyung: i find pleasure in watching kyungwon be destroyed

eunwoo: that's mean  
eunwoo: and sadistic

minkyung: okay then maybe i'm mean and sadistic

eunwoo: ok  
eunwoo: i'm not surprised

minkyung: ;)

kyungwon: NAYOUNG IS  
kyungwon: THE WORST FRIEND

nayoung: you're right yewon is crying  
nayoung: and so is kyungwon  
nayoung: i can never win

kyungwon: not with how mean you are to me

yewon: nayoung  
yewon: i feel  
yewon: slightly betrayed  
yewon: but mostly thankful

nayoung: it was my pleasure

minkyung: and mine

eunwoo: STOP  
eunwoo: pls  
eunwoo: my innocence is important asf

sungyeon: well at least everything is resolved now

kyungwon: i suppose  
kyungwon: but i still feel bad

nayoung: those freshmen are going to be judging us for the next fifteen years  
nayoung: i can feel it

yewon: i'm sorry :(

nayoung: it's not your fault  
nayoung: it's kyungwon's

kyungwon: uH NO  
kyungwon: it's sungyeon's

sungyeon: HOW EXACTLY IS THIS MY FAULT

kyungwon: we've been friends for sixteen years now and you have failed to tell us about yewon's taco thing

eunwoo: okay wait  
eunwoo: sixteen years?  
eunwoo: sungyeon isn't even sixteen years old

minkyung: yes she is

sungyeon: YES I AM  
sungyeon: AND IM SORRY  
sungyeon: BUT LIKE ???  
sungyeon: TACOS DONT USUALLY COME UP IN CASUAL CONVERSATION

kyungwon: excuses excuses  
kyungwon: all i'm saying is after sixteen years of friendship you'd think you would've told us by now

minkyung: and here's where i jump in  
minkyung: kyungwon, sweetie, you just met sungyeon this year  
minkyung: and i know you're not very good at math but trust me  
minkyung: sixteen years cannot, and will not, pass in five months

kyungwon: okay whatever genius  
kyungwon: i don't need this right now  
kyungwon: i'm still recovering from betraying my daughter yewon like that

yewon: daughter??  
yewon: and it's seriously no problem  
yewon: it would've been really really embarrassing had i continued

eunwoo: yeah apparently you're kyungwon's daughter

kyungwon: that's right

yewon: oh  
yewon: cool!  
yewon: mom

kyungwon: awwwwww  
kyungwon: that's so cute  
kyungwon: yewon is so cute

sungyeon: yeah whatever i'm also really cute

minkyung: i guess

eunwoo: sure ??

sungyeon: i hate you  
sungyeon: i'm leaving

nayoung: sungyeon is very cute

sungyeon: yeah  
sungyeon: thanks nayoung at least somebody appreciates me

yewon: sungyeon!  
yewon: you're so so SO cute  
yewon: i've always thought you were adorable  
yewon: remember when i would squeeze your cheeks?? they're so soft! ah i love your face  
yewon: it's the perfect mix of soft and mushy and firm and pokey it's PERFECT and i love it

eunwoo: :0

minkyung: 0:

nayoung: aww

kyungwon: AWWWW  
kyungwon: THATS SO CUTE

sungyeon: YEWON  
sungyeon: WHY DID YOU TELL THEM ABOUT MY FACE

eunwoo: this is gold  
eunwoo: you better prepare for lunch tomorrow sungyeon

sungyeon: akdnkdbcksbdbs no pls  
sungyeon: i'm gonna sit with someone else >:(

kyungwon: omg even the emoticons she uses are cute  
kyungwon: sungyeon!! ilysm

sungyeon: SHUT  
sungyeon: SHUT UP

yewon: sorry sungyeon :)

sungyeon: you aren't actually sorry  
sungyeon: whatever  
sungyeon: i'll just have to come up with something to tell them about you i suppose

nayoung: you two are so precious  
nayoung: sometimes i forget you're only two years below me

minkyung: me too  
minkyung: and then i'm like  
minkyung: wow

nayoung: precisely  
nayoung: oh the bell is about to ring  
nayoung: i can't believe i spent most of this lunch period texting

kyungwon: neither can i tbh

nayoung: this will never happen again!!

kyungwon: ok :(

\-----

To: eunWOW  
>A B+ [ **2:37pm** ]  
>88%!!!!! [ **2:37pm** ]  
>I PASSED [ **2:37pm** ]  
>KYUNGWON IS GONNA LET ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY [ **2:37pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>YEBIN THATS GREAT [ **2:44pm** ]  
>IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU [ **2:44pm** ]  
>guess that means i owe you ice cream then?? [ **2:44pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>in fact it does [ **2:45pm** ]  
>from my favorite place in town pls [ **2:45pm** ]  
>the one with the really yummy heart shaped sprinkles and fancy cups [ **2:46pm** ]  
>and all the great flavors! [ **2:46pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>that place is so expensive :// [ **2:46pm** ]  
>but it's fine! i promised!! [ **2:46pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>you don't have to [ **2:46pm** ]  
>oh [ **2:46pm** ]  
>technically you didn't promise you just said you would [ **2:47pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>yeah and i'm a woman of my word [ **2:47pm** ]  
>let me pay for the ice cream [ **2:47pm** ]  
>you deserve it ;) [ **2:47pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>EUNWOO YOU'RE SO NICE TO ME [ **2:48pm** ]  
>IM BLUSHING IN KYUNGWON'S CAR [ **2:48pm** ]  
>IF SHE WASNT SUCH A MODEL DRIVER SHE WOULD PROBABLY LOOK OVER AT ME AND JUDGE ME [ **2:48pm** ]  
>i should change your contact to eunsmooth because you're as smooth as butter [ **2:48pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>yeah and you're as cheesy as pizza [ **2:48pm** ]  
>with extra cheese [ **2:49pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>you're as nice as those good samaritans who help old people cross the streets [ **2:49pm** ]  
>and carry groceries to people's cars [ **2:49pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>you're as cute as those little heart shaped sprinkles you seem to love so much [ **2:49pm** ]  
>tiny and cute [ **2:49pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>i'm not tony [ **2:50pm** ]  
>tiny* [ **2:50pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>you're tinier than me [ **2:50pm** ]  
>so you're tiny :P [ **2:50pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>you're cuter than me though [ **2:50pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>wrong again sweetheart [ **2:51pm** ]  
>you're much cuter than me [ **2:51pm** ]  
>therefore you are the leading tiny and cute member of pristin [ **2:51pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>you must be second then [ **2:51pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>nope actually i'm in a solid eighth [ **2:52pm** ]  
>second is sungyeon, and third is yewon [ **2:52pm** ]  
>almost tied [ **2:52pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>i see [ **2:52pm** ]  
>who's in tenth?? [ **2:52pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>minkyung of course [ **2:52pm** ]  
>i'm not giving you the rest of the list [ **2:53pm** ]  
>it's a secret [ **2:53pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>eunwooo i'm interested now though :((( [ **2:53pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>then we'll have to discuss it over ice cream [ **2:53pm** ]  
>does tomorrow right after school work?? [ **2:53pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>it should!! i'll let kyungwon know [ **2:54pm** ]

To: my imaginary friend  
>cool! [ **2:54pm** ]  
>it's a date :) [ **2:54pm** ]

To: eunWOW  
>yeah!! [ **2:54pm** ]

\-----

_the best lunch_

[ **3:01pm** ]

yebin: sos  
yebin: help

jieqiong: yebin what's wrong??

minkyung: did something happen??

yebin: nothing serious so if that's what you're thinking you can calm down  
yebin: but  
yebin: i think  
yebin: i'm kinda panicking rn

jieqiong: why?

yebin: well  
yebin: eunwoo is taking me out for ice cream because i passed my last math test (with an 88% be proud of me ladies)  
yebin: and idk it's just a friendly ice cream session no big deal  
yebin: except  
yebin: we were like flirting????? for a little while and  
yebin: and then she called it a date  
yebin: and i know that's just cool speak and stuff  
yebin: and it doesn't actually mean anything  
yebin: but i'm still shook

minkyung: okay first of all  
minkyung: congrats on the 88%  
minkyung: second of all  
minkyung: WHAT  
minkyung: YOU AND EUNWOO "flirted" ???????

yebin: i mean i think??  
yebin: but  
yebin: you know  
yebin: i've never really flirted before so i can't really tell

jieqiong: congrats on the 88%!!  
jieqiong: so like  
jieqiong: what did you say to each other

yebin: well i called her smooth then she called me cheesy then i called her nice then she called me cute  
yebin: "tiny and cute"  
yebin: she said i was the leading tiny and cute member of pristin

minkyung: whoa  
minkyung: w h o a  
minkyung: WHOA

jieqiong: okay  
jieqiong: okay that's  
jieqiong: that's definitely flirting  
jieqiong: if i know anything about flirting  
jieqiong: and i'd like to think i do

minkyung: yeah girl  
minkyung: she's flirting with yoy  
minkyung: you*  
minkyung: i honestly didn't think eunwoo would have game like this  
minkyung: but i stand corrected

yebin: maybe you're the one with no game minkyung

minkyung: i wanna be offended and yell at you but you're probably right  
minkyung: and that's the sad part  
minkyung: you being right

jieqiong: maybe eunwoo only has game when talking to yebin  
jieqiong: because yebin is easy to talk to  
jieqiong: and have game with

yebin: i'm shooketh  
yebin: i can't believe  
yebin: i might just curl up into a ball and cry until the wee hours of the night  
yebin: happy tears

minkyung: yebin  
minkyung: i don't wanna jump to conclusions here or anything  
minkyung: but it looks like eunwoo might like you ??? just a little bit at least  
minkyung: and i know you didn't tell us (or me at least) who you like and that's okay but  
minkyung: if it isn't eunwoo, make sure you don't lead her on  
minkyung: you're my best friend and i'm happy for you and all but eunwoo is also my best friend  
minkyung: and if you break her heart then our friendship could get messed up and i don't want that

jieqiong: minkyung is right  
jieqiong: don't lead eunwoo on  
jieqiong: she's very soft  
jieqiong: i think you knew that already though

yebin: i did :(  
yebin: idk how i feel right now but  
yebin: if eunwoo were really asking me on a date then she probably would've been more straightforward about it  
yebin: so this is just two friends grabbing ice cream :)  
yebin: and i will try my hardest to not lead her on  
yebin: i think maybe i'm just confused

minkyung: maybe  
minkyung: but now that that's out of the way  
minkyung: why has nobody tried flirting with me yet?  
minkyung: more importantly, why hasn't kyungwon tried flirting with me yet

jieqiong: because you're BORING  
jieqiong: and uncool  
jieqiong: just kidding  
jieqiong: you're wonderful minkyung don't ever forget it

yebin: because kyungwon is foolish and doesn't know that one of the most beautiful girls ever is standing right in front of her waiting to be loved

minkyung: yebin i

yebin: just speaking the truth  
yebin: kyungwon doesn't know what she's missing

minkyung: you little  
minkyung: <3

jieqiong: MAKE HER SEE  
jieqiong: MAKE HER SEE THE LOVE

minkyung: she'll see it eventually  
minkyung: it's hard to resist me after all  
minkyung: *flips hair sensually*

yebin: barf

\-----

To: Kang Yebin  
>so correct me if i'm wrong but i kinda get the feeling you're over minkyung ?? **[4:07pm]**

To: #1 Pinky  
>well you aren't wrong but you aren't exactly right [ **4:07pm** ]  
>i'm trying [ **4:08pm** ]  
>maybe if kyungwon and minkyung start dating it'll be enough for me to see that i have no chance [ **4:08pm** ]  
>it's already pretty clear that i have no chance but i guess i just need a little more [ **4:08pm** ]

To: Kang Yebin  
>i get it i think [ **4:09pm** ]  
>good luck then [ **4:09pm** ]  
>and you can always talk to me of course [ **4:09pm** ]

To: #1 Pinky  
>thanks [ **4:09pm** ]

\-----

_a healthy period six lunch_

[ **5:17pm** ]

kyungwon: so if tacos are an absolute no no what should i make for lunch?

yewon: salad!

kyungwon: ew gross no  
kyungwon: something unhealthy please

yewon: fried chicken!

kyungwon: too difficult

nayoung: too dangerous  
nayoung: i do not trust kyungwon with hot oil  
nayoung: nor do i trust yebin  
nayoung: both of them will cause mass destruction

yewon: hmm you're right  
yewon: nachos??

kyungwon: now that i can do  
kyungwon: brilliant  
kyungwon: expect the best nachos you've ever tasted ever for lunch tomorrow guys ;)

nayoung: sure

yewon: yay!!

\-----

_we are pristin!_

[ **9:21pm** ]

sungyeon: guys good news!!  
sungyeon: i passed drivers ed with a solid 100%  
sungyeon: and at the rate i'm going i may be able to drive before eunwoo and yebin :P

siyeon: YES SUNGYEON  
siyeon: WORK IT  
siyeon: SLAY

yebin: no!  
yebin: unfair!  
yebin: i'm older than you!

eunwoo: ^^!!  
eunwoo: i'm older than you too!

kyla: wow guys this is really sad for you isn't it  
kyla: bet ya wished you passed drivers ed with a 100%

nayoung: congrats sungyeon!  
nayoung: pretty soon there'll be another driver among us

kyla: then you'll be able to drive to school!  
kyla: and you'll be able to eat breakfast

sungyeon: yeah :)  
sungyeon: not yet though  
sungyeon: still a little ways away  
sungyeon: but it's okay  
sungyeon: because i'm one step closer

jieqiong: very good!!  
jieqiong: i'm very happy for you!!

yewon: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY SUNGYEON  
yewon: great job!!! :D

sungyeon: thanks guys :)  
sungyeon: ily all

yebin: i'm anger

eunwoo: i'm also anger

minkyung: nah y'all are just jealous  
minkyung: just pass your next tests ;)  
minkyung: if you wanna drive

siyeon: ^^^

eunwoo: easier said than done  
eunwoo: but okay

\-----

_the best lunch_

[ **12:47am** ]

yebin: oh i forgot to mention  
yebin: eunwoo also called me sweetheart at one point

minkyung: holy shit she's so whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for the lack of siyeon and kyla idk why they never really came up ??? (as you can see, i'm a fantastic author.)


	12. the twelfth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a mess why are people still reading it i'm sorry

_we are pristin!_

[ **10:41am** ]

siyeon: oh gosh guys  
siyeon: i'm freaking out  
siyeon: i think  
siyeon: i think i'm gay

jieqiong: is this about kang mina again

kyla: probably

kyungwon: siyeon, honey, we all know you're very very gay

siyeon: kang mina showed up to school in suspenders  
siyeon: suspenders!!  
siyeon: my poor heart couldn't take it

kyla: omg  
kyla: that's pure

siyeon: i'm weak

jieqiong: so  
jieqiong: kang mina in suspenders = the death of siyeon

siyeon: pretty much  
siyeon: also will someone tell me why eunwoo is squeezing sungyeon's cheeks so much??

kyungwon: do you even bother to read through parts of the chat that you miss??

siyeon: no way  
siyeon: there is so much going on when i'm ignoring you  
siyeon: i don't have the time nor the patience  
siyeon: plus like what if you said something interesting that i wanna comment on but it was sent seven hours ago like that's random and makes me feel dumb

kyla: there was some thought put into that i see

kyungwon: yesterday yewon told us that sungyeon has really squishy cheeks and eunwoo said she would spend the lunch period squishing the cheeks  
kyungwon: i suppose she actually went through with it huh

kyla: yeah basically  
kyla: i think sungyeon wants to kill her though  
kyla: she's got those flaming eyes she gets when you steal her french fries

kyungwon: those eyes scare me  
kyungwon: and i'm kang fearless kyungwon

siyeon: ok now that that's resolved  
siyeon: back to me  
siyeon: back to mina  
siyeon: help?

jieqiong: dude i told you she has a gf

siyeon: i knooow i know  
siyeon: but her suspenders are killing !! me !!

kyla: guys now we know siyeon's weakness  
kyla: so we have to get all of her current and past crushes and put them all in suspenders and stick them in a room together  
kyla: >:)

kyungwon: that is such a good idea  
kyungwon: i'm in  
kyungwon: i will help

siyeon: literally shut up @ both of you  
siyeon: suspenders are not my weakness  
siyeon: but mina's are

jieqiong: you need a gf or something istg  
jieqiong: i'm tired of hearing you complain about your love for mina and her suspenders  
jieqiong: i know her i am her friend

siyeon: it's been three days jieqiong  
siyeon: THREE DAYS  
siyeon: wait whAT  
siyeon: YOU GUYS ARE FRIENDS?

jieqiong: how else would i know she has a gf??

siyeon: i knew you guys knew each other but friends ???

kyungwon: i thought we were your only friends ://

jieqiong: no kyungwon, it's just you who has nobody outside of this group

kyla: that's harsh man

kyungwon: ur r00d

siyeon: so jieqiong is friends with the love of my life and i feel so betrayed  
siyeon: i'm gonna eject myself from this friend group

jieqiong: we just had a class together last year and kinda hit it off  
jieqiong: no big deal

siyeon: NO BIG DEAL???  
siyeon: you guys "hit it off" that's a pretty big deal

jieqiong: siyeon !! she !! has !! a !! gf !!  
jieqiong: and i do too!!!

kyla: omg that's right jieqiong and nayoung are dating  
kyla: that's so wild

kyungwon: i think it's very clear that siyeon is blinded by love rn and can't understand most of what we're saying

siyeon: basically i'm in denial  
siyeon: i just want a girl to like me back ??

jieqiong: :(  
jieqiong: i'm sorry  
jieqiong: your love life sounds messy as frick and you're only twelve

siyeon: i'm not twelve!!!!!

kyungwon: you're literally twelve

siyeon: jieqiong how long have they been dating??

jieqiong: since the summer  
jieqiong: why??

siyeon: curses  
siyeon: because if they were in the first stages of the relationship then maybe they would be unsure and more likely to breakup ???

kyla: so you were planning on breaking them up  
kyla: that's low siyeon

siyeon: no!  
siyeon: i'm not that terrible

kyungwon: then why

siyeon: i would never break them up but that doesn't mean i couldn't hope for someone else to ?? or hope for a natural breakup ??

kyungwon: :0 siyeon is a threat to all of our relationships

jieqiong: sigh

siyeon: okay i'm just a tiny bit upset  
siyeon: i want kang mina to be happy  
siyeon: even though she has no idea what she's missing like  
siyeon: i'm really really cool

kyla: you'll find somebody else!  
kyla: somebody who loves you and appreciates you  
kyla: i'm positive :)

kyungwon: me too  
kyungwon: one day you'll find somebody

siyeon: until then i will suffer

yebin: i mean if you think about it  
yebin: if jieqiong somehow got a girlfriend then anybody can

jieqiong: so you come into the chat just to offend me

yebin: it isn't offensive if it's true

jieqiong: no yebin that's not how it works

kyungwon: it isn't offensive if you aren't offended

jieqiong: that's also not how it works omg  
jieqiong: whatever  
jieqiong: i'm not offended but i have no problem with decking both of you

kyungwon: respect your elders!

jieqiong: "respect your elders," kyungwon says  
jieqiong: jieqiong ignores her

kyungwon: i hope you fail your next test

jieqiong: way ahead of you BAGAHAHAH  
jieqiong: :')

kyla: omg  
kyla: but there will be absolutely no decking of any kind here  
kyla: sometimes when the oldest member in the group chat rn is acting like a child you have to step in  
kyla: i'm stepping in  
kyla: being the bigger person

siyeon: shut up kyla  
siyeon: jieqiong i give you permission to deck me  
siyeon: even though the original decking wasn't aimed at me  
siyeon: i'll take it in the place of kyungwon

kyungwon: thanks bro

jieqiong: cool  
jieqiong: my house  
jieqiong: after school

siyeon: sounds like a plan  
siyeon: (ok but just to make sure, am i actually invited to your house after school? or is this just a joke)

jieqiong: (you are actually invited)  
jieqiong: (but nayoung is coming too)

siyeon: ew gross i might have to reconsider

kyla: CAN I COME

jieqiong: sure!!  
jieqiong: it'll be a party

siyeon: ok cool  
siyeon: YAY

kyla: YAY

kyungwon: YAY

jieqiong: what

kyungwon: if siyeon is going to your house then that means i don't have to give her a ride home WIN  
kyungwon: and yebin is busy after school too WIN WIN  
kyungwon: which means i get the car to myself WIN WIN WIN

siyeon: congrats

yebin: hold up  
yebin: kyungwon who said i wasn't still using you and your car

kyungwon: me  
kyungwon: i said  
kyungwon: you can WALK  
kyungwon: or take the BUS

yebin: catch me running into your fifth period class with tears trailing down my face claiming that you destroyed my happiness and the only thing that you can do to get me to forgive you is give me and eunwoo a ride to the ice cream place :)

kyungwon: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
kyungwon: i'd like to see you try sweetie :)

yebin: you're the worst

kyungwon: i know  
kyungwon: just text me when you wanna be picked up and i got you

yebin: :((((((  
yebin: okay thanks

kyla: bet ya wish you could drive now don't you

yebin: i hereby pass my decking on to kyla massie

kyla: :-(

jieqiong: i could never deck my sweet pure and innocent daughter

siyeon: okay literally what kind of family system even is this friend group

kyungwon: family system??  
kyungwon: no no sweetie  
kyungwon: i literally only care about my smol daughter yewon  
kyungwon: the rest of you can choke

nayoung: ON HAPPINESS  
nayoung: choke on HAPPINESS  
nayoung: stfu kyungwon i'm gonna shave your head in your sleep

yebin: so basically  
yebin: nayoung is mother of all. kyungwon is yewon's mother. and jieqiong is kyla's mother.  
yebin: and i am the aunt that shows up to family parties drunk on red wine

kyungwon: oh please yebin, you've never even seen red wine before

yebin: oh kyungwon pls don't expose me like that

nayoung: you're in high school yebin you shouldn't be getting drunk on anything except for school!

kyla: HA

yebin: f u ck school  
yebin: i'm gonna be rich and famous one day so i don't need school  
yebin: i'm just here for the lols

nayoung: don't curse in this group chat you're a smol

yebin: IM NOT A SMOL  
yebin: IM BASICALLY OLD  
yebin: LIKE IM IN THE TOP FIVE OLDS SO IM NOT A SMOL IM AN OLD

siyeon: yebin you're like 4'11" what are you saying

kyla: yeah yebin you're a smol

yebin: IM 5'3" YOU ASSHATS  
yebin: YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY ONLY AN INCH TALLER THAN ME STOP

siyeon: i'm sorry i can't hear you up here  
siyeon: you'll have to talk louder

yebin: i can't  
yebin: i'm leaving

_yebin has left the chat._

kyla: aww she left

kyungwon: eh  
kyungwon: she'll ask to be added back soon

nayoung: you guys are terrible friends

siyeon: you called her a smol first!!  
siyeon: i was just expanding on that

nayoung: whatever  
nayoung: go to class or something

\-----

To: mother kang  
>pls add me back to the group chat i'm nothing without you guys **[11:20am]**

To: daughter kang  
>how sweet **[11:21am]**  
>but it's literally your lunch period so why are you asking me and not minkyung or jieqiong [ **11:21am** ]

To: mother kang  
>does it really matter [ **11:21am** ]  
>okay yeah it's because they won't add me back [ **11:21am** ]  
>i already asked them [ **11:22am** ]  
>did you really think you were my first choice [ **11:22am** ]

To: daughter kang  
>clearly i am a fool [ **11:22am** ]  
>okay miss smol i'll add you back to the chat [ **11:22am** ]  
>;) [ **11:22am** ]

To: mother kang  
>i'm going to block your number and then you'll be sorry [ **11:23am** ]

To: daughter kang  
>who will give you rides then?? [ **11:23am** ]

To: mother kang  
>touché [ **11:23am** ]

\-----

_we are pristin!_

[ **11:24am** ]

_kyungwon added yebin to we are pristin!._

kyungwon: i'll have you know miss smol, my teacher almost took my phone away while i was adding you to the chat  
kyungwon: so be grateful that you're here

yebin: it's hard to be grateful when you're calling me miss smol  
yebin: but thanks i guess

minkyung: aw why did you add her i hate you kang kyungwon  
minkyung: i was enjoying the peace and quiet of the group chat

yebin: ok literally i don't even talk in here that much  
yebin: ur mean >:-(

eunwoo: glad you're back yebin  
eunwoo: there was absolutely nothing going on while you were gone so you didn't miss anything

sungyeon: i think my cheeks are permanently red thanks a lot eunwoo

eunwoo: anytime :)  
eunwoo: squishy cheeks

jieqiong: squishy cheeks sounds like a poor attempt at a pet name

minkyung: you're right jieqiong

eunwoo: i am a bad pet name generator

minkyung: eunwoo seems like the type of girl to call her significant other 'hot stuff'  
minkyung: with like a wink or something  
minkyung: SHE'LL LICK HER LIPS YES

jieqiong: no way  
jieqiong: eunwoo is too soft for that

eunwoo: shut up i'm literally not

yebin: you totally are

sungyeon: ^^ you def are  
sungyeon: you cried at lunch a couple days ago because you dropped your fork on the floor

eunwoo: the cafeteria floor was dirty ????

sungyeon: excuses excuses

eunwoo: i'm not soft

jieqiong: eunwoo, probably: someone called me soft yesterday and i started crying

minkyung: YES

sungyeon: !!!!

eunwoo: you left out the part where i punched them in the nose  
eunwoo: would a softie do that?

yebin: not without bruising their fist and then crying about it afterwards :)

eunwoo: UGH

_eunwoo has left the chat._

sungyeon: there's so much drama today

_sungyeon added eunwoo to we are pristin!._

sungyeon: come on softie

eunwoo: i can never win  
eunwoo: is it make fun of the juniors until they leave the chat day or something  
eunwoo: jieqiong you're next

jieqiong: there's nothing you can say that'll make me want to leave the chat

kyungwon: is that a challenge  
kyungwon: i'll have you know that the past few days at lunch nayoung has literally only been talking about you  
kyungwon: and how cute she thinks you are  
kyungwon: i've been her friend for a couple years and i've never seen her talk so much about one thing  
kyungwon: or person in this case

jieqiong: s t o p

minkyung: OO TELL ME MORE  
minkyung: spill the tea!

yebin: ^^ yes, continue, jieqiong is turning red

kyungwon: my life is at stake here but i'll continue bc i love drama  
kyungwon: basically nayoung has all these pictures you guys took together on her phone and one of them is her wallpaper  
kyungwon: it's actually mad cute and y'all are relationship goals  
kyungwon: but anyway  
kyungwon: she was scrolling through the pics and then she paused at one and kinda sniffed and i was like GURL ARE YOU CRYING and she put her hand on her heart and looked at me and yewon and said  
kyungwon: "wow i'm so lucky. i truly do not deserve the beauty that is jieqiong. can you guys believe this? because i can't."  
kyungwon: and i'm trying not to laugh my butt off because we know nayoung could kill me with a snap of her fingers  
kyungwon: yewon's got the sappiest look on her face and those dumb freshmen are judging us again

_jieqiong has left the chat._

yebin: OMG THATS SO CUTE

minkyung: awwwwwwwwwww

sungyeon: jieqiong left lol

eunwoo: kyungwon you're as good as dead

kyungwon: i know  
kyungwon: but it's a cute story!!  
kyungwon: love y'all and see you in the afterlife

yebin: omg napink is real and cute guys

minkyung: and jieqiong looks like she's about to cry  
minkyung: yo i'll say this while she isn't here  
minkyung: her wallpaper is also a picture of her and nayoung so  
minkyung: it's probably the same picture ??? idk

sungyeon: that's precious

eunwoo: that's pure  
eunwoo: they're so cute :')

_yebin added jieqiong to we are pristin!._

yebin: "there's nothing you can say that'll make me want to leave the chat"  
yebin: JIEQIONG JUST KICKED ME

kyungwon: lol

nayoung: KYUNGWON I AM GOING TO REMOVE YOUR HEAD

sungyeon: how medieval

kyungwon: welp  
kyungwon: it was nice knowing you guys

minkyung: rip kyungwon  
minkyung: hated by many, loved by few

\-----

_surprise DISGUSTING sandwiches_

[ **2:12pm** ]

sungyeon: bet you thought you saw the last of this gc  
sungyeon: well you haven't  
sungyeon: because i need help

kyla: with what

siyeon: how could i be of any help

sungyeon: you're cunning and sly and i don't actually know what those two words mean but they seem to fit the mood i'm going for

siyeon: sly and cunning are synonymous dumbass

sungyeon: synonymous is a big word you fucking nerd

kyla: WOW GUYS STOP CURSING MY INNOCENCE IS SLIPPING AWAY

siyeon: kyla, this is high school, you aren't a baby anymore

sungyeon: you talk as if you've gone through high school in its entirety FRESHMAN

siyeon: do you wanna go  
siyeon: because i'll go

kyla: SUNGYEON WHAT IS IT THAT YOU NEED

_sungyeon named the chat "sweet sweet revenge XP"._

sungyeon: i need your help getting revenge on eunwoo

siyeon: for why

sungyeon: for because she permanently reddened my cheeks ???  
sungyeon: for because i spent that 45 minute lunch period trying to escape her surprisingly very soft and welcoming hands  
sungyeon: for because i will never be the same

kyla: i wasn't gonna comment on the for because but i think i have to  
kyla: why sungyeon why

sungyeon: for because i can FRESHMAN

kyla: low

siyeon: what's in it for me

sungyeon: huh

siyeon: why should i help you

sungyeon: because you're my friend ??

siyeon: eunwoo is also my friend

sungyeon: because you're a freshman and therefore i get to boss you around

siyeon: eunwoo is a junior  
siyeon: and you're a sophomore  
siyeon: it would suck if she somehow heard of this revenge plan

sungyeon: see this is why you're sly and cunning!!  
sungyeon: i think  
sungyeon: like i said idk what they mean

siyeon: so basically what you're saying is i get to choose what i get in return for helping you get revenge on eunwoo

sungyeon: sure?

kyla: siyeon will probably be of more help than me so

sungyeon: nonsense  
sungyeon: you guys are both very smart

siyeon: i want  
siyeon: control

sungyeon: whoa  
sungyeon: what

siyeon: you said that because i'm a freshman you get to boss me around  
siyeon: i want role reversal

kyla: that's very clever

sungyeon: pish posh  
sungyeon: i will not agree to that

siyeon: then i won't help

sungyeon: ok i'll agree to that  
sungyeon: but like  
sungyeon: only for a certain amount of time ??  
sungyeon: because i am weak

siyeon: okay weakling  
siyeon: aeal  
siyeon: deal*  
siyeon: now what kind of revenge are you thinking

sungyeon: honestly idk i was hoping one of you guys would have an idea

kyla: sigh  
kyla: how about you scare her  
kyla: eunwoo is soft and easily scared

sungyeon: that's genius except i am also soft and easily scared

kyla: but you'll be the one scaring her!!  
kyla: so you shouldn't get scared

siyeon: that's a good idea kyla

sungyeon: ok how do i scare her

kyla: didn't get that far yet

siyeon: yeah idk either

sungyeon: okay whatever we'll figure this out another time i'm tired i wanna go home and take a nap

kyla: school isn't over yet so just hold on a little longer

\-----

To: mother kang  
>are you still dead because me and eunwoo have finished our ice cream and i'm ready to go home [ **4:13pm** ]

To: daughter kang  
>if i say yes will you find another way home [ **4:13pm** ]

To: mother kang  
>definitely not [ **4:13pm** ]  
>pls come [ **4:14pm** ]  
>also eunwoo wants to know if you want any ice cream [ **4:14pm** ]  
>i tried to tell her that you weren't worth it but she's insistent [ **4:14pm** ]

To: daughter kang  
>i'm offended [ **4:14pm** ]  
>but no thanks [ **4:15pm** ]  
>i hope you pass your next drivers test life would be easier if you could drive [ **4:15pm** ]

To: mother kang  
>i mean we only have one car [ **4:15pm** ]

To: daughter kang  
>who's to say i couldn't get another [ **4:15pm** ]  
>it's an investment [ **4:15pm** ]

To: mother kang  
>yeah an expensive one [ **4:16pm** ]  
>ok let's not talk about this now [ **4:16pm** ]  
>hurry up you useless cucumber [ **4:16pm** ]

To: daughter kang  
>just for that i'll stop to fill up the gas [ **4:16pm** ]

\-----

_a healthy period six lunch_

[ **8:37pm** ]

kyungwon: yo i'm worried  
kyungwon: about yebin

nayoung: why?  
nayoung: did something happen?  
nayoung: is she okay?

kyungwon: i think she's fine ?? but like  
kyungwon: she's being uncharacteristically nice  
kyungwon: like after i picked her up from her ice cream adventure she was in such a happy mood  
kyungwon: she even made dinner  
kyungwon: SHE NEVER MAKES DINNER ???

yewon: wow  
yewon: maybe she just had a good time  
yewon: was the dinner good?

kyungwon: the dinner was amazing actually

nayoung: maybe she just had a change of heart  
nayoung: nah never mind that's unlikely  
nayoung: idk yewon is probably right  
nayoung: she just had a good time and now she's in a good mood  
nayoung: don't think too much

yewon: yeah just let her live out this good mood  
yewon: savor it!

kyungwon: okay  
kyungwon: thanks i guess

\-----

[ **11:43pm** ]

_minkyung added eunwoo, sungyeon, and siyeon to the chat._

_minkyung named the chat "the dream team™"._

minkyung: yo okay we have made no progress on this song since we brought it up like forever ago  
minkyung: and yebin and the others are kinda counting on us here  
minkyung: i really do not want to let them down

_eunwoo named the chat "the sexy dream team™"._

eunwoo: i agree

sungyeon: ok so we have to finish the lyrics then  
sungyeon: and then compose an entire song  
sungyeon: it's easier said than done

siyeon: plus we have a deadline that is quickly approaching

eunwoo: look  
eunwoo: time is pretty much an illusion in this universe  
eunwoo: like how do you think sungyeon's birthday passed but it's only a couple months into the school year ??  
eunwoo: her birthday is in may

sungyeon: because i'm important

siyeon: no

minkyung: 2 + 2 = spaghetti???

eunwoo: what i'm saying is  
eunwoo: i am 101% certain that we'll have this done before the talent show  
eunwoo: because whoever is up there deciding our fate is an optimist with no idea how the real world works  
eunwoo: and i love them

siyeon: are you high

eunwoo: on positivity, yes

minkyung: nvm this group chat was a mistake  
minkyung: we'll discuss the song another time i'm going to bed  
minkyung: good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy do i really hope sly and cunning are synonymous or else i'll feel like an idiot

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://lovelyzc.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/softyebin) and talk to me maybe?? be my friend?? if you wanna?? (i'm kinda really cool js.)


End file.
